Espejismo delirante
by Sagitario V
Summary: Un artefacto místico entra en contacto con Ranma, otra vez. Un rival intenta matar a Ranma, una vez más. Secuestran a Akane, otra vez. La misma rutina de siempre, sin embargo esta vez todo no terminará tan fácil para los involucrados. Ellos sufrirán las consecuencias.
1. Estupidez

En una silenciosa noche, una oscura figura caminaba a su destino, lleno de oscuras intenciones.

"Hoy será el día." "Hoy será el día." Dicha figura murmuraba para sí, una y otra vez.

"Hahahahahakya-!" La espeluznante risa tuvo un abrupto fin.

"Debo guardar silencio, no puedo arruinar esto." La silueta cubierta de sombras se susurro a sí mismo.

No podía fallar en su misión, en esta noche de luna llena los requisitos se habían cumplido, los astros se habían alineado, la suerte hoy estaba de su lado.

Antes de el amanecer él será un hombre libre, libre para poder amar a su único amor.

¡Ah!, tan sólo pensar en ella le hacía sonreír. Él será un hombre nuevo, libre de aquella... cosa, aquel ser vil que merodeaba en aquella casa, aquella casa a la cual hoy se dirigía, hoy él iba a destruir a ese ser.

Él sacudió la cabeza, despejando sus pensamientos. No era tiempo para pensar en ello, aún no.

Él observó de manera sorprendida que había llegado a su destino.

Sus pensamientos le habían distraído lo suficiente. Prometió no dejar que suceda de nuevo, ella no se lo perdonaría, no le perdonaría fallar, él sabía que ella lo amaba al igual que él la amaba.

'Hoy será el día', ' o mejor dicho la noche.' se corrigió a si mismo, con esto, la misteriosa figura saltó el muro que le impedía continuar su avance.

La misteriosa figura se dirigió hacia su destino, un destino que cambiará la vida de todos los que le rodean.

* * *

En las penumbras de la residencia Tendo, acechaba un malévolo ser, lleno de codicia y perversión.

El aire mismo era pesado, una pútrida aura pulsaste envolvía la habitación.

El lugar en cual se encontraba dicho ser, parecía un lugar que no era de este mundo, el espacio mismo se retorcía ante la energía vil que emanaba de aquel ser, las paredes emitían un mal olor, un olor vil que no pertenecía a este mundo. En el suelo de dicho lugar, se encontraban un montón de objetos majestuosos, algunos emitían un brillo dorado, otros era simples pendientes y objetos de valor, en cambio habían otros más extraños, los cuales emitían voces, exigiendo ser usados, exigiendo reverencia, otros en cambio susurraban palabras dulces y tentadoras.

Nada de esto importaba para el único ser que se encontraba allí, quien ignoró las dulces voces, ignoró las ordenes que dichos artefactos daban, tal era el poder de este ser que su aura putrefacta invadía a la de estos artefactos, pronto las dulces palabras, el brillo prístino, el aura majestuosa, las ordenes impetuosas, todo había cesado ante el peso de la vil aura de este ser.

Si hubiera algún testigo de esto, sin duda estaría sorprendido, sin palabras incluso. Afortunadamente, no había nadie además del pequeño ser en tan oscuro lugar.

El pequeño ser rebuscaba entre los objetos misteriosos.

"Demasiado drástico."

"Demasiado simple." Él descartó varios objetos de manera descuidada, cosa que hubiera enojado a una matriarca amazona, pues tales objetos no tenía valor monetario, eran artículos únicos, y con un gran valor histórico, algunos medían su vida en siglos.

Nada de esto importaba para el anciano maestro de arte marciales.

"¡Nada!" Exclamó Happosai, "No está aquí." continuó el creador del todo vale.

Convenientemente para esta historia, Happosai recordó.

Con un agil movimiento nacido de siglos de dedicación al arte, Happosai sacó una llave de un bolsillo de su pequeño Gi, el cual se encontraba hecho trizas, testimonio de una fiera lucha.

En las manos de Happosai se encontraba una pequeña llave de plata, se dirigió hacía su lugar secreto, su lugar donde se encontraban sus más preciadas pertenencias, objetos aún más valiosos que dos mil años de historia Amazona, incluso más valiosos que todos los objetos mágicos que se encontraban dispersos en su habitación.

Happosai abrió con rapidez la cerradura que le separaba de sus más valiosos bienes. Ante los ojos del anciano maestro se encontraban su colección más importante de ropa intima femenina.

Los ojos de Happosai brillaban con lagrimas contenidas, su vista reposó ante una braga negra, con reverencia tomó dicho objeto en sus manos, y lo acarició contra su rostro.

¡No!, no era una colección regular de ropa intima, era su colección más valiosa por algo, oculto en las prendas se encontraban otros artículos.

La mano derecha de Happosai rebuscó entre el montón de ropa intima. La búsqueda de Happosai rindió frutos.

Los ojos del anciano artista marcial brillaron, contemplando el maravilloso orbe brillante. Estaba rodeando por un marco dorado, que cambiaba constantemente su color de verde a azul, de azul a amarillo, de amarillo a rojo, y de rojo nuevamente a verde.

"Te encontré." Susurró Happosai, mirando profundamente el orbe misterioso. Nubes de colores se arremolinaban en su interior, cambiando sus colores con cada vez más rapidez. Los ojos de Happosai se agrandaron cuando las nubes que obstruía su visión desaparecieron, permitiendo le ver por medio del orbe. Un sin fin de imágenes se arremolinaron en el orbe.

El bautizo de Tauro, con las aguas malditas de Jusenkyo. Happosai sonrió ante la imagen de Taro.

Su encierro a manos de sus discipulos, su primer encuentro con Cologne, el nacimiento de su escuela de artes marciales, su primer encuentro con ropa intima, su primer amor.

Happosai sacudió la cabeza, disipando la tentación de usar ese objeto en sí mismo.

Happosai se acercó a la salida de su habitación, tenía algo que hacer después de todo.

Con el _Orbe Del_ _Arrepentimiento_ bajo mi poder, _nadie_ me impedirá darle una lección a ese mocoso.

"Te enseñaré chiquillo, te arrepentirás de haberte negado a aprender bajo mi tutela." Poco sabía Happosai que él también terminaría arrepintiéndose de sus palabras.

* * *

En los oscuros pasillos de la casa Tendo, se encontraba una misteriosa figura merodeando, mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones se encontraba un ser perverso maquinando un plan malvado y egoísta. Era una madrugada común y corriente para los habitantes de esta casa.

Mu-Su buscó la habitación donde dormía su más odiado enemigo, con una mano sostenía sus lentes, normalmente se olvidaba de usarlos, pero hoy eso no era algo que se podía permitir. El futuro de su vida junto a Xian-pu, los hijos que tendrían en un futuro, las posibilidades de una vida feliz junto a ella, todo ello pesaba sobre sus hombros.

Con su otra mano sostenía una daga, que emitía una presencia majestuosa, era un tesoro sagrado de las Amazonas, el usar el objeto místico que se decía había sido bañado con la sangre de Saffron, el Semidiós.

Al usuario de dicha arma le proporcionaba la capacidad de penetrar y destruir cualquier armadura, sin importar la naturaleza de la misma.

Se decía que la daga había sido bendecida por la mismísima diosa Artemisa, otorgándole la capacidad de golpe certero, sin importar como se use siempre ocasionará un gran daño.

Dicho objeto iba a poner fin a la vida de Saotome, un pequeño corte, sin importar la diferencia entre sus habilidades, su daga acabará con la vida de Ranma.

Mu-Su descartó las consecuencias de su futura acción, después de acabar con la vida de Saotome, Xian-Pu y él serían felices. Que sus acciones muy probablemente le cueste la vida, ante las mano de la Matriarca, y que tal vez Xian-Pu no quiera nada con él, aún sin Ranma en el medio, nada de esto fue pensado por Mu-su. Después de todo la causa por la cual luchaba era justa, hacía todo por el amor que le tenía a Xian, él sabía que la Diosa Artemisa sonreía le bendecía.

El joven con oscuras intenciones llegó a su destino. Ante el se encontraba la habitación de su odiado enemigo. Ofreciendo una rápida oración a la diosa, se dirigió hacía su destino.

La puerta no fue un desafió para el joven Mu-Su, quien se dirigió con precaución hacía la oscura habitación, silenciosamente cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Mu-Su maldijo suavemente, la habitación estaba demasiado oscura.

Su vista no era la mejor, y en esta ocasión no podía permitirse cometer ningún error.

Afortunadamente tenía consigo una caja de fósforos. Con mucho cuidado, evitando hacer ruido encendió los fósforos.

La leve fuente de luz invadió la visión de Mu-su, afortunadamente para él, Ambos Ranma y Genma tenían un sueño bastante pesado, nada menos que una estampida de elefantes podía perturbar el sueño de esos dos.

Mu-su se acercó lentamente al Futon que reposaba en una esquina de la habitación.

Mu-Su levantó la Daga Sagrada - Colmillo de Hydra - preparado para dar su golpe final, un golpe que terminaría la vida de su enemigo.

La mano de Mu-Su descendió con rapidez y precisión sobre el pecho de Ranma.

Ranma sintió la intención asesina en su sueño, e intento esquivar, pero fue demasiado tarde, las propiedades mágicas de la daga no se lo permitió.

Colmillo de Hydra se hundió en el pecho de Ranma, cortando carne, hueso por igual.

Los ojos de Rama se retorcieron en agonía, intentó atacar a Mu-Su pero sus brazos no tenían la fuerza suficiente, las uñas de Ranma se hundían en la carne de Mu-su, los ojos de Ranma brillaban con dolor y rabia.

Inmisericorde, Mu-Su continuó hundiendo la daga en su carne expuesta.

Pronto la lucha de Ranma llegó a su fin.

Mu-Su se alzó victorioso sobre la figura sin vida de su enemigo.

...

...

...

Así debía suceder, eso había planeado Mu-Su.

Afortunadamente para Ranma, él no estaba en este momento en la habitación.

Mu-Su detuvo la estocada que planeaba acabar con la vida de su rival, al ver que quien dormía en el futon no era Ranma, si no su padre, Genma.

El joven chino maldijo su suerte.

¡Oh, cuan injusta era la vida!, ¡La diosa me ha abandonado!

Esos eran algunos de los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza del joven Mu-Su.

Sin embargo un pequeño ruido, casi imperceptible, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Mu-su observó la puerta abrirse lentamente, de manera ominosa.

En un breve instante, Mu-su preparó la daga, midió la trayectoria, y calculó la fuerza necesaria para acabar con la vida de su rival.

Mu-Su lanzó la daga, la daga voló con precisión a su objetivo, en una trayectoria impecable.

Mu-su derramo un par de lagrimas, nunca antes había usado un arma con tal precisión.

El arma conectó con su objetivo, el cual gritó sorprendido.

"¡Ah!"

* * *

Happosai se dirgía feliz a la habitación de su discípulo rebelde.

Después de lo que él le haría, Ranma no tendría problema de entrenar bajo su tutela, de hecho Ranma rogaría para que el fuera su maestro. Happosai le enseñaría todos los secretos de robar ropa interior.

Happosai se estremeció de placer, pensando en toda la diversión que tendría con Ranma-chan.

Happosai consideró entrar por la ventana de la habitación de Ranma, pero lo descarto.

Suavemente abrió la puerta corrediza, tomando especial cuidado a no hacer ruido, no quería tener otra lucha con el chico, no de nuevo.

Acunando sobre su pecho el objeto mágico con el que castigaría a Ranma.

Happosai sintió una intención asesina, y sintió un proyectil acercándose a él a altas velocidades.

"¡!", Sorprendido ante la audacia de Ranma, esquivo, sin embargo para su consternación, el arma le siguió.

Happosai continuó esquivando, cada vez por un más estrecho margen, la daga parecía tener vida propia.

Inevitablemente la daga conectó con su objetivo, el objeto que portaba Happosai - Destructor de Sueños - fue hecho trizas.

La daga cayó al suelo inerte, convertida una vez más en un simple objeto.

Ante la mirada atónita de Mu-Su, una nube de polvo místico envolvió a Happosai, la aura de Happosai disipó las partículas de magia. Happosai dejó caer el agrietado _Orbe Del Arrepentimiento,_ de sus grietas se escapaba un extraño liquido.

"¡Tú, imbécil has roto mi tesoro!" Grito Happosai, enojado arremetió a gran velocidad contra el maestro de armas ocultas.

Mu-Su trató de esquivar, sin embargo la diferencia de habilidad entre ellos era abismal.

Una fuerte serie de golpes cayeron sobre el cuerpo de Mu-su, de los cuales no pudo evitar alguno.

"P-pe-Ekkkkg" El joven chino intentó pedir disculpas, un brutal golpe en su mandíbula le impidió continuar sus patéticas excusas.

Para gran alarma de Mu-su el asalto de Happosai continuaba, sin signos de detenerse, además Happosai continuaba emitiendo un brillo perturbador, él no le estaba escuchando, y tenía el presentimiento que no lo haría sin importar que haría.

Mu-Su rebuscó en sus bolsillos con su técnica especial, buscando un arma adecuada, pero nada funcionaba contra Happosai, las cadenas no detenían a Happosai, los cuchillos eran esquivados, las espada eran aplastadas, los mazos eran hechos añicos.

Mu-su pensó en usar explosivos, pero decidió no hacerlo. Una sabia decisión pues el mismo se vería afectado si usaba explosivos, estaban demasiado cerca y en un espacio cerrado.

El estado contemplativo de el joven chino fue interrumpido por un especialmente duro golpe en su plexo solar.

"Unghhhhhh." Mu-su no pudo evitar gemir de dolor.

Para mala fortuna del joven chino, su expresión de dolor motivó a Happosai a continuar su incesante asalto.

Mu-Su supo que el anciano pervertido no se detendría, la fuerza de sus golpes subía en intensidad.

Mu-Su trató de tomar represalias con la poca energía que le quedaba, pronto sus lamentables esfuerzos probaron ser insuficientes.

Y por primera vez Mu-Su vio claramente, como si de una epifanía se tratase, Mu-Su supo que moriría esa noche a manos de Happosai.

Mu-Su cerró los ojos, aceptando su destino con amarga resignación.

El joven chino no espero mucho, pronto una patada le envió volando por una de las ya frágiles paredes de la propiedad Tendo, producto de su extendida lucha.

Mu-Su salió volando por unos cuantos metros, dejando tras de sí una estala de polvo y astillas de madera.

El pretendiente de Xian-Pu aterrizó cerca del estanque Koy, golpeando su cabeza con una de las piedras que rodeaba dicho estanque.

Mu-Su se retorció ante el dolor que sufría.

Para su sorpresa seguía vivo, ¿Por cuánto tiempo continuará esto así?, era una pregunta amarga que rondaba por la casa del joven artista marcial.

Mu-Su escuchó entre su bruma de dolor una serie de pasos que se acercaban. Hoy es el día de su muerte, él no podía hacer nada para impedirlo...

El moriría aquí en la derrota, habiendo fracasado su misión. Mu-Su lamentó no pode ver a su amada Xian-Pu, una vez más.

Xian-pu. Pensar en ella traía fuerzas al joven amazona, ¿Acaso moriría así? ¿Sin poder verle una vez más?

¡No!, pensó. Tenía que ir a verla, una ultima vez.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Happosai, Mu-Su intento levantarse, aun cuando sus huesos protestaban, sus ligamentos se quejaban, y sus músculos palpitantes.

Después de varios intentos Mu-su se levantó, estaba encorvado, su túnica blanca ya no lo era, estaba empapada de sangre, sus lentes yacían rotos, de su frente fluía sangre.

Con pies inestables, y visión borrosa, continuó su camino, nada de esto impidió su avance.

"¡M.C...KE-" Mu-Su creyó escuchar la voz de Happosai, su audición ya no funcionaba bien, supuso.

Para mala fortuna de Mu-Su, este leve momento de distracción le hizo perder control de sus extremidades debilitadas.

"Ughhhh." Mu-su cayó al suelo, para su frustración sus exterminadores ya no funcionaban bien, esta leve caída había sido suficiente para impedir su avance.

"¡Ha...per...!"

"¡A,...la." El joven chino escuchó una voz, supuso era Happosai.

Mu-su sabía que no lo lograría, cada segundo que pasaba se debilitaba más, pronto moriría,sin poder verla.

Mu-Su lloró ante la injusticia de todo, se lamentó de su debilidad, maldijo a la diosa.

El frío de la muerte le envolvía lentamente, inmisericorde.

Pasos se acercaron hacía el joven artista marcial.

"¡Im...Col..." Una figura se alzaba sobre el caído Mu-su, sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos.

De pronto, Mu-su sintió una calidez envolverle, como si de un cálido manto se tratase.

La calidez hizo disminuir parcialmente su dolor. Mu-su supuso que se trataba de sus ancestros que le recibían, bañándole en su calor.

Mu-Su abrió los ojos, más allá de la bruma constante de dolor que le aquejaba, Mu-su miró dos esferas azules, teñidas de preocupación.

Lentamente forzó a su vista a enfocarse, sus ojos protestaban ante el esfuerzo. Él pudo discernir que eran dos ojos.

El dueño de ese par de ojos le sonrió. "I...o"

El continuo esfuerzo le hizo caer inconsciente, 'Que hermosos' Fue su ultimo pensamiento acerca de aquellos ojos.

* * *

Ranma estaba teniendo un mal día, o mejor dicho, una pésima noche. Esto no era nada nuevo para el joven prodigio, sin embargo, cada día había sido peor que el anterior para él desde aquél fatídico día.

 _Flash Back._

Era un día como cualquier otro para familia Tendo-Saotome, esto implica que los dos protagonistas de este 'Romance' se encontraban discutiendo a gritos.

"I-idiota."

"Marimacho."

"¡Medio Hombre!"

"¡Pecho plano!" A medida que continuaba la discusión que pondría verde de envidia a niños de Kinder, los otros habitantes de la Casa Tendo ignoraban a estos dos, acostumbrados a la extraña muestra de 'afecto'.

Nabiki contó internamente, calculando cuando tardaría su hermana en explotar de amor y enviar volando a su prometido, creando un nuevo agujero en el techo en el proceso.

'5'

"¡Ha!, Eres tan lenta como un gorila, y la mitad de inteligente." Dijo Ranma con una gran sonrisa, en su frente lucía una vena brotada delatando su verdadero estado de animo, el tema de su maldición era bastante delicado para él.

'4'

".." Akane disparó una mirada de advertencia a Ranma, mirada a la que él, o mejor dicho ella ignoraría.

'3'

"¡Incluso yo tengo más pecho que tú!" Ranma se burló señalando a su protuberante pecho _._

 _"2"_

 _"_..." Akane empezó a emitir un aura roja, manifestación física de su enojo.

"1"

"¡Ranma imbéc-" Akane preparó su mazo de confianza, lista para acertar el golpe definitivo en su prometido.

'0'

"Akane, debemos irnos o se no nos hará tarde." Nabiki interrumpió el ritual diario de la pareja, salvando a Ranma de un viaje por todo Tokio, cortesía de su hermana.

Akane asintió levemente decepcionada, su aura desvaneciéndose mientras asentía.

Nabiki dirigió una mirada a Ranma, dándole a entender que esto no le saldrá gratis.

"Vamos imbécil." Habló Akane dirigiéndose a su prometido.

"Sí, sí ya voy." Ranma les siguió. "Marimacho...", Ranma murmuró.

"¿Qué dijiste?, idiota" Preguntó Akane enojada.

"¡Nada, no dije nada!" Exclamó, "¿O es que ahora también escuchas cosas?" Ranma añadió.

Nabiki suspiró exasperada ante la situación.

'Hoy será un mal día.' Pensó Nabiki sintiendo el inició de un nuevo dolor de cabeza.

* * *

Para sorpresa de Nabiki, sus predicciones resultaron estar equivocadas. Nada había sucedido en su camino a Furinkan, bueno, nada fuera de lo 'normal.' De hecho todo había marchado demasiado bien, sin ningún loco artista marcial buscando venganza, tampoco un príncipe de tierras lejanas con intenciones de secuestrar a su hermana, ninguna prometida excesivamente afectuosa, nada, ni siquiera Kuno había aparecido.

Era un día caluroso, el cantar de las cigarras anunciaba el inicio del verano.

La altas temperaturas y el encierro en las aulas de clases era algo casi sofocante. Tener que estudiar bajo estas circunstancias era algo inhumano, eso es lo que pensaban los alumnos de Furinkan, menos Nabiki, quién se encontraba cerca de la piscina, sentada bajo la sombra de una sombrilla de playa, tomando una bebida helada, bajo la mirada envidiosa de muchos de sus compañeros.

"Ne, Ranma-kun." Nabiki llamó a su cuñado, Ranma.

"¿Qué?", preguntó Ranma, irritado ante su situación actual.

"Deberías apresurarte, o no tendrás tiempo para hacer lo demás." Dijo Nabiki, guiñándole un ojo.

Ranma captó la amenaza implícita de Nabiki, irritándolo aún más pero decidió callar. Dirigiendo una ultima mirada de rabia a Nabiki, continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

Ranma llenó su espátula de cemento, y procedió a continuar su trabajo de albañilería en la piscina, que actualmente se encontraba fuera de funcionamiento, cortesía de una de sus múltiples peleas con el Director Kuno.

La actividad de albañilería le era relajante a Ranma, le distraía de sus problemas cotidianos, el sentimiento de satisfacción al crear algo con sus manos era similar al de dominar una técnica de artes marciales.

La irritación de Ranma no era producto de su actual actividad, la fuente de su molestia era Nabiki, ella le había forzado a trabajar para pagar el daño que había recibido el Dojo, este era una de la larga listas de tarea que ella le había encargado, para pagar su supuesta deuda, Ranma sospechaba que el dinero que él ganaría y había ganado no será usado para reparar el Dojo, además la culpable de la destrucción había sido ella, pero no, él tendría que pagarle igual, aún sin haber hecho nada.

Además, ella también planeaba un gran grupo de actividades que él tenía que realizar durante todo el día, las cuales variaban desde actividades físicas, hasta sesiones de fotos. Era como estar de nuevo comprometido con ella, Pensó Ranma con disgusto.

Nabiki le había dicho que si él fallaba en cumplir con alguna de sus absurdas actividades, su deuda subiría todavía más, pues según Nabiki, ella perdería la confianza de sus clientes, afectando así actividades comerciales futuras, y por ello él tendría que pagar.

Ranma estaba increíblemente molesto con ella, al haber organizado actividades que ella sabía que él no podía realizar, como salir a una cita con Kuno, o pasar una noche en la mansión Kuno, cenando con Kodachi.

Ranma suspiró resignado, no había caso en pensar en ello ahora, no podía hacerle nada a ella, su moral no se lo permitía, por mucho que ella se lo mereciera.

"Ne, Ranma-kun." Nabiki le llamó otra vez.

Ranma desvió su mirada de su actividad actual, irritado. "¿Ahora que quieres?"

"Deberías haber terminado hace más de diez minutos, estoy decepcionada." Nabiki djo con decepción fingida.

Este comentario hizo brotar un vena en la frente de Ranma, sin embargo este no dijo nada.

Ante el silencio de Ranma, Nabiki continuó hablando. "Por tu tardanza, tu deuda subió en 1.000 Yenes." Dijo ella de manera apenada, aunque en sus ojos el brillo de la codicia la delataba.

Ranma nunca había deseado golpear tanto a alguien, Sin embargo, Ranma se conformó con mirar con resentimiento ardiente a Nabiki.

"¡Oh!, no me mires de esa forma tan intensa, Ranma-kun." Habló Nabiki evitando su mirada apenada.

Otra vena surgió en la frente de Ranma. El chico de la trenza se conformó con morderse la lengua, evitando así el torrente de insultos que amenazaban por salir de su boca.

Dirigiendo una ultima mirada a Nabiki, Ranma se propuso a continuar su forzado trabajo.

"¿Qué pensaría mi Hermana?, Sé que eres un hombre joven, pero deberías controlarte." Ante el silencio de Ranma, Nabiki continuó provocando al hijo de Genma.

Eventualmente las burlas y provocaciones de Nabiki cesaron, otorgándole así un poco de paz al chico de la trenza.

Los momentos de paz, y tranquilidad en la vida de Rannma eran de corta duración, y casi inexistentes. Pronto un grito se hizo eco en los terrenos de Furinkan, interrumpiendo su momento.

"!Aghhhhh, suéltame!" El dueño de la voz exigió.

Ranma decidió ignorar el pequeño drama que se desarrollaba en el interior de Furinkan, optando por continuar su labor.

"Ne, Ranma-kun." Nabiki le llamó le llamó con un tono de voz inocente.

Ranma la ignoró sabiendo que era otra artimaña por parte de Nabiki, ella le cobraría cada minuto de más, Nabiki quería sacarle aún más dinero. Ranma estaba convencido, por esta razón la ignoró.

Pronto sonidos de golpes se escuchaban de el interior de un aula de Furinkan, sin embargo la lucha fue breve.

Nada de esto impediría a Ranma continuar con su labor, excepto las siguiente palabras de Nabiki. "Deberías apresurarte, Ranma-kun."

Ranma le lanzó a Nabiki la mirada más sucia y llena de rabia de toda su vida. "Si no estuvieras molestando, ya habría terminado" Ranma culpó a Nabiki. Si sus palabras intimidaron a Nabiki, no lo demostró.

"Deberías apresurarte." Nabiki repitió, Ranma abrió la boca con intenciones de discutir, sin embargo Nabiki no se lo permitió, interrumpiéndole.

"Mi hermana podría necesitar tu ayuda, Ranma-kun."

"¿Que querría de mi Kasumi?" Ranma le preguntó incrédulo.

"Hablo de Akane, tu prometida." Nabiki le respondió.

Ranma respiró profundo, preparando uno de sus mecanismos de auto-defensa, la negación. Si Genma se enteraba que Ranma había admitido su compromiso, le forzaría a casarse, otra vez.

"Secuestraron a Akane, deberías darte prisa, Ranma-kun." Nabiki le alentó de manera dulce.

Ranma suspiró, cansado. "¿Cuántas veces van ya?" Se pregunto a sí mismo.

"En esta semana con esta serían cinco." Nabiki amablemente le respondió.

Ranma se levantó dispuesto a buscar pistas del paradero de su prometida.

Las palabras de Nabiki detuvieron en seco a Ranma. "Son 4.000 Yenes." Ella anunció.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Ranma, esperando estar equivocado.

"Me debes 4.000 Yenes por la información." Ella le dijo sonriendo.

Ranma sacudió la cabeza molesto, decidió ir en busca de su prometida.

"No te preocupes, lo agregaré a tu deuda."

Ranma saltó en dirección a una de las ventanas de Furinkan, no soportando más estar cerca de Nabiki.

* * *

La sensación del cálido viento del verano, la calidez que irradiaba del sol, bañaba a los residentes de Nerima con una sensación de serenidad, que pronto sería interrumpida.

La perturbación se acercaba a velocidades sorprendentes, saltando por los tejados con gran habilidad, producto de años de experiencia en esta peculiar forma de transporte, en su espalda reposaba otra figura.

Una de estas 'Perturbaciones' era Tendo Akane, Hija menor de Soun Tendo, quien se encontraba siendo llevada en la espalda de Ranma, su prometido.

Akane disfrutaba su actual situación, a pesar de sus anteriores protestas ante su actual método de transporte. La velocidad con la que saltaba Ranma, la agilidad con la que maniobraba en los tejados, Ranma avanzaba con confianza sin detenerse, era sorprendente.

Ranma era bueno, demasiado bueno en artes marciales, Akane lo sabía, sabía de su dedicación hacía las artes marciales, su ardiente pasión ante los desafíos, su obstinación ante admitir la derrota, su desagrado ante su maldición. Akane conocía bien a Ranma, durante los casi dos años que tenían viviendo bajo el mismo techo, Akane había llegado a conocer bien a Ranma, y después de tanto tiempo, Akane podía admitirlo. Ella amaba a Ranma, ella quería estar más tiempo junto a él, quería poder salir a citas, quería poder demostrarle su afecto. Tristemente para ella, las muestras de afecto entre ellos eran lejanas entre sí, y de corta duración, por ello, Akane disfrutaba lo cortos momentos de paz junto a él.

Akane se encontró disfrutando sus cortos momentos de romance, para su vergüenza, la mayoría de estos cortos momentos de cercanía nacían después de un peculiar acontecimiento, uno de ellos era ser raptada, y en el fondo Akane anticipaba la cercanía que traía dichos eventos. Esa mentalidad fue fortalecida hace unos meses, ella había sido raptada por una tribu de seres alados, aventura que casi había terminado en una boda entre ellos.

Para frustración de Akane, muchos de esos momentos estaban desapareciendo, cada vez más distantes y breves, cuando sucedían incluso carecían del impacto que les caracterizaban.

Artistas marciales de todo el mundo viajaban a Nerima, buscando desafiar a Ranma, mucho de estos recién llegados optaron por secuestrar a una de sus prometidas, resultando en una eventual batalla contra Ranma.

La situación había llegado a tal extremo, que los artistas marciales de Nerima se habían sumado a este nuevo reto, buscando fama al derrotar a Ranma. Hasta ahora Ranma no había perdido contra ninguno de sus retadores.

Akane atesoraba los momentos de cercanía que nacieron de las dificultades que habían pasado juntos, volver a juntos después de su viaje a Ryugenzawa, el abrazo que compartieron luego de Mt. Horai, la confesión de Ranma en Jusenkyou, habían sido momentos de cercanía entre ellos.

Akane pronto se dio cuenta que Ranma había empezado a tratar estos secuestros como retos, retos de artes marciales, donde su retador - El secuestrador - trataba de alejarse con algo de valor para él, Ranma perdía si no podía 'liberar' a su prometida, Ranma ganaba si daba con el paradero de su retador, derrotándolo.

Pronto para Ranma, los cada vez más comunes raptos de prometidas, habían perdido el impacto que antes les caracterizaban, el secuestro de Akane ya no significa un riesgo para su compromiso, no significa un riesgo para la vida de ella. Para Ranma no eran más que una nueva forma de retarle, demonios, hace poco tiempo habían intentado secuestrar a Kasumi, el pobre aspirante había recibido una paliza digna de Happosai, por una muchedumbre de artistas marciales rabiosos.

Sin embargo, esto no le impedía a Akane disfrutar estos cortos momentos de tranquilidad junto a Ranma, estar cerca de él, apoyarse en su espalda, disfrutar la calidez que emanaba de él, en silencio Akane pensaba en como podían acercarse más.

Dando un ultimo salto, Ranma dirigió su cuerpo hacía su destino, El Dojo Tendo.

"Akane." Ranma le llamó con suavidad, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Akane.

"Dime." Respondió ella.

"Pensé que estabas dormida." Ranma habló levemente sorprendido, al escuchar su prometida hablar.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

"Estuviste muy tranquila, aún cuando normalmente te quejas."

"I-idiota, me distraje eso es todo." Protestó ella sonrojada.

"Akane."

"¿Ahora que quieres?"

"Deberías bajarte."

"¡!" Akane bajó la mirada irritada, para su sorpresa Ranma se había detenido, estaban frente a su casa.

Akane saltó lejos de Ranma, como si este estuviera ardiendo en llamas.

"¡Ves, estabas dormida!" proclamó Ranma con una sonrisa victoriosa.

"¡No estaba dormida, idiota!" Akane se defendió de las acusaciones de Ranma, sin embargo sus palabras fueron ignoradas por Ranma, quien la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, Akane conocía bien esa sonrisa irritante, era la misma sonrisa con la cual provocaba a su oponente, retándole.

"Imbécil." La sonrisa surtió efecto, olvidando sus anteriores pensamientos Akane cayó en su viejo patrón de insultos.

"Marima-" Las palabras de Ranma fueron interrumpidas de manera abrupta, por la aparición de la hermana mayor de Akane, Kasumi.

Kasumi les sonrió de forma maternal, parando así su absurda discusión con una mirada expectante. El par de estudiantes de Furinkan intercambiaron miradas, incómodos.

Para grata sorpresa de Akane, Ranma rompió el silenció.

"Disculpa, Akane." Ranma se disculpó evitando la mirada, sin embargo sus palabras no habían terminado allí, él continuó. "No debí haberme burlado de ti." Sus palabras sonaban sinceras.

Akane asintió asombrada, ante el progreso de Ranma, bajo la tutela de Kasumi, quien estaba inculcándole modales, y sentido común.

Ante la mirada de Kasumi, Akane preparó su disculpa.

"Después de todo no tienes la culpa de haberte dormido, fue rudo de mi parte." Ranma agregó con un tono serio, sonando realmente culpable.

Akane apretó los dientes, y su puño tembló ante la abierta provocación de Ranma. Sintió un fuerte impulso de golpear a su prometido, sin embargo, bajo la mirada de Kasumi se sentía cohibida. Pronto las llamas de su enojo se habían apagado, dejando tan solo el deseo de venganza.

"Perdona, Ranma." Akane se disculpó, aunque en su mente juró vengarse, le cocinaría durante varios días, buscando venganza.

Kasumi asintió complacida, ignorante a las intenciones de su hermana, o la mirada burlona que Ranma dirigía a su hermana.

"Llegaron justo a tiempo." Kasumi anunció, atrayendo la atención de los futuros herederos del Dojo Tendo.

Kasumi viendo que tenía su atención, les sonrío. "Cociné pastel de arándanos." Anunció triunfante, disfrutando el cambió de animo de los dos adolescentes.

Ranma caminó dentro de la casa Tendo, anticipación pintaba su rostro.

* * *

Estaba muriendo, el dolor punzante en su estomago, el ardor inmisericorde que asaltaba sus viseras, el leve ardor febril que aquejaba su cuerpo, sus manos estabas frías al tacto, era un hecho, estaba muriendo o eso pensaba Ranma.

¿Quien era el culpable?, pues fue una de sus prometidas.

Ranma caminó lentamente, él tenía un destino, su cuerpo protestaba, sin embargo él se forzó a continuar.

Pronto estuvo frente la puerta que le separaba de su destino, un destino que tenía que cumplir sin importar las consecuencias, tenía que hacerlo antes que su cuerpo cediera ante su dolor, pronto él no podría aguantar más, por eso Ranma se apresuró.

Ranma abrió la puerta con sus entumecidas manos.

Ranma tenía ganas gritar de alegría, pero sus pulmones adoloridos no se lo permitirían.

Había podido hacerlo, sus inestables pies le habían traído a su destino.

Ranma reposó sus llorosos ojos en _ella_ , con renovada fuerza se acercó a _ella_.

Sus rodillas no soportaron más su peso, esto no impidió el avance de Ranma, quien se acercó arrastrándose, anhelando la cercanía de _ella._

Ranma la tocó con delicadeza, temiendo ensuciarla con sus manos.

Dispuesto a hacerlo, aunque le costara la vida, Ranma actuó. Sin ceremonias, Ranma acercó su rostro hacía ella, y actuó.

Ranma vomitó.

Vomitó en la letrina.

Después de lo que había parecido una eternidad, Ranma se levantó con pies inestables. Para sorpresa de este, sus pies no podían aguantar su peso, así que optó por sentarse.

Ranma contempló en silencio su miserable estado, producto de las habilidades culinarias de Akane.

Había sido un día relativamente normal, luchó contra el viejo pervertido, Nabiki y sus artimañas mezquinas, secuestro y eventual rescate de Akane, todo había marchado bien, bueno, hasta que Akane se le ocurrió 'agradecerle' por su ayuda, cocinando.

Para Ranma había sido una experiencia espantosa, pues juraba que esta vez había cocinado peor que de costumbre, el olor había sido suficiente para noquear a Genma.

Akane había anunciado que cocinaría como agradecimiento a Ranma, excusa que aprovechó Soun y Genma, para forzarle a comer, alegando que era una 'muestra de amor' de su prometida, y por lo tanto él debía comérsela toda. Las estúpidas ideas de sus padres y Akane, le habían costado caro a Ranma, su estado actual era prueba de ello.

Quejándose ante la injusticia de todo, Ranma escuchó atentamente a los sonidos que resonaban por toda la casa Tendo. Afortunadamente para él, los sonidos no provenían de la habitación de Akane, como había pensado. En cambio, los sonidos se originaban de su habitación.

'Ryoga, eres un imbécil.', Ranma acusó a su rival, que siempre aparecía en el peor momento.

El ruido constante era prueba de una batalla constante entre dos o más personas, Ranma decidió no intervenir. Con esperanzas que se marcharan, si él los ignoraba. Ranma sabía que era un mal habito, o eso le había dicho Kasumi. Ranma había intentado acabar con este mal habito, tristemente fracasó con resultados contraproducentes.

Ranma sabía que ella tenía razón, él hacía mal en ignorar sus problemas - Prometidas, Rivales, etcétera - con la esperanza que estos desaparecieran, cansados de esta persecución inútil, para su mala fortuna fue todo lo contrarío, sus prometidas forzaron aún más sus osados avances, temiendo perderle, y por consecuencia sus rivales le atacaban con más ferocidad, temiendo perder a sus 'amores.'

Ranma meditó en busca de una posible solución a sus problemas, al igual que ya lo había hecho antes. Sin embargo, sus ideas seguían siendo las mismas que había pensado.

'Debo elegir un compromiso sobre los demás.' La respuesta vino a él rápidamente, sin embargo Ranma la descartó con una mueca, después de todo eso había tenido el efecto opuesto. Después de la boda fallida, sus pretendientes reiniciaron la búsqueda por su afecto con mayor ahínco, pues ellas creían que la favorecida era Akane.

'Romper todos los compromisos.' Tan solo pensarlo le daba un escalofrío, Ranma no quería imaginar que haría Nodoka ante este escenario, Ranma tenía confianza de poder evadir la katana de Nodoka, sin embargo, é no quería llegar a esos extremos.

'¿Debería casarme con todas?.' Ranma sintió un pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de nariz. Él no podría sobrevivir ante la cocina de Akane, las pociones mágicas de Shampoo, La espátula gigante de Ukyo, y los venenos de Kodachi. Ranma descartó esa tonta idea.

'No puedo romper todos los compromisos, ni puedo honrarlos todos.' Ranma concluyó. '¿Entonces que puedo hacer?' Ranam sabía la respuesta, 'Nada, no puedo hacer nada.' Pensó amargamente, pues era la misma respuesta con la que siempre había dado, para él nunca hubo otra opción, estaba destinado a vivir de esta forma. Y para su sorpresa.

Ranma era una persona simple, él era feliz si entrenaba todos los días, comía tres veces al día, y además siempre tenía un nuevo desafío por parte de algún practicante de artes marciales. Ranma no odiaba su situación, él no odiaba a Nerima, ¿Cómo podría?, si gracias a ella había aprendido un montón de estilos de artes marciales, adaptándolos a su estilo propio.

Ranma quería que las cosas se mantuvieran como estaban, sin embargo, él sabía de lo injusto que sería para los demás, ¿Acaso Akane merecía vivir de esa forma?, Por supuesto que no, ninguna de ellas merecía esto, era injusto.

Por Akane, él cambiará su situación.

Ranma levantó la mirada, irritado ante el contaste molesto ruido.

 _¡CRAAAAC!_

Ranma hizo una mueca ante el fuerte golpe, que sacudió toda la casa.

"Es suficiente." Se dijo, dispuesto a intervenir.

Ranma se levantó con facilidad, atrás quedaron los dolores que le aquejaban hace unos minutos. Ranma camino con pasos firmes, dirgiéndose a la fuente del ruído.

En unos pocos instantes Ranma había llegado a su habitación, el lugar de donde se había originado el ruido. Para gran tensión del muchacho, el ruido había desaparecido, siendo sustituido por un silencio perturbador.

Ranma observó la habitación que compartía con Genma, buscando pistas que le podrían indicar el paradero de sus asaltantes.

Los ojos de Ranma se engrandecieron ante el daño que había sufrido su habitación, había un montón de armas clavadas por todo el piso y suelo de la habitación, su morral, el cual le había acompañado por todo su viaje, estaba hecho trizas, su ropa había sufrido el mismo destino. En una de las paredes había un gran agujero, o mejor dicho, ya no era pared, tan sólo un hueco con bordes de madera. Ah, por cierto, un panda estaba durmiendo plácidamente en la habitación.

Ranma continuó caminando, dispuesto a hacerles pagar con una paliza, o tal vez dos.

"¡Agh!, Ranma se quejó, pues un objeto filoso se había clavado en su pie.

Ranma bajó la mirada, buscando el objeto infractor. La oscuridad le dificultó su trabajo, sin embargo Ranma venció. Con un movimiento rápido Ranma desalojó de su pie el objeto invasor, salpicando de sangre el suelo y manchando su mano en el proceso.

Ranma hizo una mueca de desagrado, la pequeña daga de aspecto ornamental, que se había hundido en su pie, le había hecho daño.

Ranma dejó en suelo la daga, dispuesto a seguir se búsqueda. Sin embargo, algo llamó la atención del joven artista marcial.

En el oscuro suelo de su habitación, junto a un montón de armas dispersas, se encontraba un pequeño objeto redondo, el objeto parecía fuera de lugar entre tantas armas, y objetos contundentes, que provocó la curiosidad de Ranma.

Estaba roto, en el centro del objeto había una grieta, de la cual escapaba un liquido traslucido.

Ranma terminó de observar el objeto, juzgándolo como basura inútil.

Para sorpresa de Ranma, el orbe, repentinamente empezó a emitir una tenue luz roja.

El orbe emitía calor, envolviendo en un manto cálido. Esto no era la más sorprende de las cualidades del orbe mágico. Imágenes de lugares, fragancias, e inclusos sabores asaltaron los sentidos de Ranma.

Ranma trató de soltar el _Orbe Del Arrepentimiento,_ sus esfuerzos resultaron ser inútiles, la magia del artefacto se lo impidió, ahora que había sido activado no permitiría que su presa escapar.

El Orbe 'sabía' que su magia estaba desapareciendo, producto del daño que había sufrido su núcleo, comprometiendo así su existencia, sin embargo había sido activado, alguien había activado su viejo mecanismo, el orbe tendría que usar su magia restante para asegurar el cumplimiento del contrato, tal y cómo había sido programado.

Ranma aumentó la presión que aplicaba con sus manos sobre el orbe. Mientras tanto el orbe aumentaba la intensidad de sus ilusiones, por cada instante que pasaba sus ilusiones se hacían un poco más fuertes, los aromas eran vividos, y los colores estaban brillantes llenos de vida.

Eventualmente, la batalla de voluntad llegó a su fin. El orbe cedió, en su superficie relucían grietas.

Ranma miró al orbe, victorioso, retándole a continuar. Para deleite de Ranma el Orbe Del Arrepentimiento se mantuvo inmóvil.

Ranma se dispuso a destrozar el objeto mágico que reposaba en su mano. La voz de alguien le detuvo.

"Ranma."

Ranma casi saltó sorprendido que había alguien más en la habitación - Genma no cuenta. - Ranma giro, buscando con la mirada la persona que le había sorprendido, él no demoro en encontrarla.

Ranma sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, en frente de él se encontraba Akane. Esto no sería nada sorprendente, pues ellos vivían bajo el mismo techo, encontrarse con ella era algo común.

Lo que había sorprendido a Ranma era el actual estado de Akane. Ella lucía un ligero maquillaje en su rostro, peinada de forma tradicional, y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Lucía hermosa. Ranma admitió. Esta no fue la causa de la reacción anterior de Ranma.

Akane vestía un largo vestido blanco, con hermosas decoraciones, en sus reposaba un ramo de flores del cual Ranma no podía despegar la mirada, incrédulo.

Ranma reconocía aquel vestido, era el mismo vestido que Akane había usado durante el intento de boda. Ranma sintió un mar de preguntas arremolinarse en su cabeza.

'¿Por qué Akane estaba vestida de esa forma?', se preguntó.

¡Ella quiere intentar casarse otra vez!, Ranma concluyó nervioso.

Ranma intercambió miradas con Akane.

Ranma fue el primero en romper contacto visual, evitando la mirada de Akane.

"¿Q-qué haces vestida de esa forma?", Ranma decidió hacerse el tonto.

"¿Tío Genma no te dijo?" Akane le preguntó.

Maldiciendo a su padre, Ranma volteó buscando con su mirada a Genma, dispuesto a sacar las respuestas de su viejo panda.

Para sorpresa de Ranma, su padre ya no estaba en la habitación, en su lugar había un pequeño escritorio, en el cual reposaban varios libros.

Ante los sorprendidos ojos de Ranma, la habitación cambió ante sus ojos, atrás quedo la habitación espartana, el suelo en el que antes habían estado clavadas un montón de armas, como si de la obra de un maníaco se tratase, había sido remplazado por un cálido piso de madera.

Ranma había sido incapaz de notarlo inmediatamente, pero la iluminación de la habitación había cambiado.

El sol bañaba la figura de Akane, quien le estaba mirando.

Ranma bajó la mirada.

Ranma se sorprendió ante la vista que le recibió. Su camisa roja y pantalones negros habían sido sustituidos por algo más, ahora él vestía un traje formal blanco, que hacían juego con sus pantalones igualmente blancos. Sin embargo, esto no fue lo que sorprendió a Ranma. Lo que sorprendió a Ranma fue algo más ordinario, en sus mano izquierda sostenía un pequeño objeto, el cual brillaba suavemente.

"Papá junto a tío Genma organizaron esto." Akane le informó, sin embargo la atención de Ranma estaba en otro lugar.

Ranma entendió. Entendió que esto no era más que un recuerdo, la Akane a quien él le había estado hablando era una ilusión, producto de el objeto magia que estaba en sus manos.

Ranma reanudó sus intentos para romper el orbe.

El orbe empezó a brillar con intensidad cegadora, Ranma ignoró esto y continuó apretando al orbe, que era más resistente de lo que aparentaba.

El brillo cegador pronto cesó, siendo remplazado por silencio, silencio que era roto por un suave llanto de angustia.

Ranma abrió sus ojos, curioso a su pesar a cerca de la fuente del llanto. A pesar de lo cercano que sonaba el llanto, Ranma no pudo encontrar su origen.

Ranma decidió ignorar los lamentos que escuchaba, bajo su mirada dispuesto a romper el objeto maldito.

En sus manos ya no había orbe alguno, en cambio estaba el frío cuerpo de Akane.

En ese momento Ranma reconoció a quien le pertenecían los lamentos, el dueño del llanto de origen desconocido era él.

Era él quien lloraba, quien lamentaba la perdida, quien maldecía su falta de habilidad.

Ranma sintió el dolor de la perdida, trató de evitarlo, diciéndose que no era más que una ilusión.

Ranma apretó los dientes, tratando de evitar la avalancha de emociones que le invadían, eran falsas, lo sabía.

Ranma utilizó el alma de hielo en un desesperado intento para calmarse, las emociones caóticas poco a poco desaparecieron.

Ranma posó su fría mirada una vez más en sus manos, el cuerpo de Akane había desaparecido, siendo reemplazada por el orbe. Ranma rompió el Orbe del Arrepentimiento, sin ceremonias lo apretó entre sus dos manos, ante el quejido metálico que emitía, los olores que generaba, los sonidos que oía, sin importarle lo que hiciera el orbe, Ranma lo rompió en pedazos.

Piezas de metal volaron en todas direcciones, algunas piezas se alojaron en la piel de Ranma, quien ignoró el leve dolor.

Las ilusiones desaparecían ante los ojos de Ranma, las montañas de Byankala, el olor de humo que le impregnaba, su quemado cuerpo producto del fuego de Saffron, incluso el orbe desapareció.

Ante el mundo de ilusiones que se desmoronaba ante sus ojos. Ranma cerró los ojos, cansado tanto emocional como físicamente, ignorante al hecho que había activado la maldición del Orbe.

* * *

Notas del Autor :

Estoy muy feliz por haber terminado este 'prologo', el cual había estimado no superaría las 1.000 letras. ¡Cuán equivocado estaba!

Tengo un montón de ideas la cual me gustaría escribir en esta historia, un montón de interacciones, un montón de escenas que quiero escribir, espero poder trasmitir la alegría que siento con mi escritura.

¡Ah!, por cierto.

¡Feliz Navidad!


	2. Lucha fútil

Mojado.

Frío, adolorido, quemaduras leves, conmoción cerebral leve... ninguna de estas condiciones molestaba tanto a Saotome Ranma como la sensación de estar sumergido en agua que había decidido perturbar su merecida siesta..

Ranma se levantó bruscamente, exaltado tomó grandes bocanadas de aire, devorando con avidez el vital gas.

Jadeando en busca de aire y fatigado mentalmente como estaba no pudo evitar la leve sonrisa petulante que nació de sus labios. 'Gané.'

Lenta y dolorosamente, Ranma abrió los ojos, un techo familiar le recibió.

En estado de alerta debido al abrupto cambio de entorno, Rama buscó señales de el _Orbe,_ para su suerte no encontró ninguna.

Se encontraba desnudo en un simple baño, parado encima de un Furo.

Fresco en su memoria se encontraba su encuentro con aquel objeto mágico, al cual había vencido.

Ranma decidió no confiarse, el _orbe_ le había engañado en una ocasión. Concentrado examinó por señales del objeto mágico, la aura mística que emitía dicho objeto había desaparecido por completo.

Ranma rebuscó por todo el baño. Eventualmente, Decidió buscar por pruebas en el cesto de ropa sucia.

'Un uniforme de Furinkan' Ranma reconoció una de las prendas, motivado por esto decidió continuar indagando.

Su búsqueda terminó de manera abrupta. entre un uniforme de Furinkan y un delantal se encontraba un objeto _amenazante_.

En el cesto reposaba una **tanga roja** , que le era vagamente familiar a Ranma.

'¿Dónde he visto esto?' Ranma se preguntó con alarma, habiendo olvidado su búsqueda de el objeto mágico.

Ranma tomó la prenda en sus manos con intenciones de examinarla, su anterior preocupación fue reemplazada por curiosidad.

Realización golpeó a Ranma con la fuerza de una marimacho enfurecida.

"¡Ja!, con que eras tú." Habiendo recordado el origen de la prenda Ranma proclamó con alegría. Si Happosai estuviera viendole, él viejo lloraría lagrimas sinceras y le proclamaría su completo heredero en el acto. Para su (des)fortuna se encontraba solo en el baño.

Ranma nunca había estado tan feliz de ver una prenda intima en su vida, esa prenda era de Nabiki. ¿Cómo lo sabía?, pues simple, hace dos noches Happosai había robado las ropa intima de las hermanas Tendo, Ranma quien había luchado contra él como era costumbre, frustró su robo devolviendo las prendas a Kasumi, quien se encargó de purificarlas en el templo más cercano, la prenda que sostenía en sus manos era una de las que Happosai había robado de la casa Tendo.

"¡Hahahahahaha~" Ranma no pudo evitar las ganas y rió con fuerzas. Él era el vencedor, había destruido el estúpido orbe, y cómo recompensa había sido devuelto a donde había estado antes, tomando un baño en el baño Tendo.

Fue en ese momento que la puerta del baño se abrió, sorprendiendo a Ranma con manos en la tanga.

Cabello largo, piel color porcelana, piernas largas, un modesto busto esperando ser golpeado por la pubertad, y un rostro hermoso. Todo eso fue registrado por el cerebro de Ranma, quien no pudo evitar el pequeño hilo de sangre que salió de su nariz.

"¡P-pevertido!" La propietaria de dicho cuerpo exclamó alarmada.

Ranma se levantó de donde había estado hurgando la ropa, dispuesto a explicar todo.

El repentino movimiento asustó a la joven chica, quien salió corriendo espantada. "Kyaaaa~"

"¡Cálmate Akane!" Ranma gritó intentado detenerla, sin embargo sus palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario, haciendo gritar más a la chica, Akane.

Ranma hizo una mueca, molesto ante lo injusto de todo.

¡Él no era un pervertido!, que le hubieran encontrado desnudo con una tanga en sus manos, mientras reía victorioso, no significaba que era un pervertido, ¡No!, todo era un malentendido.

Ranma se vistió con rapidez, planeando en como explicarle todo a Akane.

Un pensamiento fugaz le detuvo por un momento.

'¿Desde cuándo Akane tiene el cabello largo?'

* * *

"Kyaaa~" Akane continuó gritando mientras desprendía una de las piedras del estanque, con intenciones de golpear con ella al **pervertido** que merodeaba en la casa.

"Akane, ¿Qué sucede?" Nabiki, la hermana de Akane preguntó con curiosidad.

"¡Hay un pervertido en el baño!" Akane exclamó enfurecida, en sus manos sostenía la pesada piedra.

"¿Para qué llevas eso?" Nabiki preguntó refiriéndose a la pesada roca que sostenía Akane.

"¡Lo mataré" Akane proclamó sus intenciones asesinas.

"Oh, ¿No es un poco excesivo?" Kasumi intervino poniéndose en medio del camino de Akane, deteniendo así su avance, tratando de razonar con su hermana menor.

"¡Él estaba hurgando en nuestra ropa!" Akane proclamó con furia, debido a su actual enojo no pudo notar la pequeña vena que se asomaba en la frente de Kasumi.

"¡Oh, que inadecuado!" Kasumi reconoció, sin embargo no se apartó del camino.

"¡Además el rió perversamente mientras sostenía tu... cosa!" Akane terminó su discurso, un poco incomoda al nombrar _aquel_ objeto.

Kasumi asintió levemente ante su hermana. Kasumi se apartó, permitiendo a Akane continuar. De repente, permitirle a su hermana golpear al pervertido no parecía ser mala idea.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunto Nabiki ante la repentina aparición de un joven.

Oculto en las sombras se encontraba un misterioso joven, vestía una camisa tradicional china de color rojo, junto a un pantalón negro, y un par de zapatos igualmente negros.

Nabiki notó con curiosidad que la vestimenta y el peinado era el mismo que usaba la chica pelirroja, Ranma.

"¡Tú!" Akane intervino, pronunciando esas palabras con asco y repulsión que era normalmente reservada para Kuno.

* * *

"Kyaaaa~"

Ranma hizo una mueca ante el grito de la chica, sin embargo Ranma continuó con su apresurada tarea de vestirse. Afortunadamente vestirse con rapidez era una habilidad que había cultivado desde temprana edad.

Ranma bajó las escaleras con sigilo, sin alertar a ninguna de las hermanas Tendo, las cuales se encontraban en una acalorada conversación.

"¡Hay un **pervertido** en el baño!" Exclamó Akane enfurecida.

Ranma frunció el ceño ante la habilidad de Akane de malinterpretar las cosas.

"¿Para qué llevas eso?" Preguntó Nabiki.

Ocultó entre las sombras, sigilosamente Ranma observo con nerviosismo la pesada roca que Akane sostenía.

"¡ **Le mataré**!" Akane exclamó sus intenciones.

Ranma sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, las palabras de Akane le habían hecho **recordar**.

El largo cabello de Akane, el genuino miedo que Akane había sentido al verle, eran pruebas de que algo no estaba del todo bien.

Ranma observó sus alrededores en busca de alguna pista que le indicara que era exactamente lo que estaba mal. Lo que vio casi le hizo caer de espaldas.

En el patio se encontraba el **Dojo Tendo** , un hermoso y respetable Dojo, que se encontraba entre los más respetables de toda Nerima, a pesar de no tener estudiantes hace más de una década.

El Dojo Tendo había sido destruido durante la boda fallida.

Ranma había presenciado la destrucción del Dojo. Él había observado como el ultimo de los pilares que sostenían el Dojo había colapsado, marcando el final del primer y ultimo Dojo de la **Escuela de Combate Libre**. Ranma había observado la tristeza de Soun quien por primera vez no tenía fuerzas para llorar. Los remordimientos de Nabiki. La mirada melancólica que Akane dirigió al altar de su difunta madre. La impotencia de Kasumi al ver a su familia en tal estado.

Ranma recordaba bien aquel trágico momento para la familia Tendo, de la cual él había sido parcialmente responsable.

Sin embargo, a pesar que sus recuerdos le decían otra cosa, el Dojo aún estaba ahí en el patio de los Tendo.

La sorpresa que sintió Ranma al observar al Dojo Tendo le hizo perder la concentración, siendo descubierto por Nabiki.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunto Nabiki ante la repentina aparición de un joven.

La repentina pregunta dirigida a él fue suficiente para dispersar sus pensamientos.

La pregunta de Nabiki fue suficiente para confirmar las sospechas de Ranma. Él había viajado en el tiempo, o estaba alucinando otra vez producto de las habilidades culinarias de Akane.

"¡Tú!" Dijo Akane señalándolo, pronunciando esas palabras con asco y repulsión que era normalmente reservada para Kuno.

"Eh... no es lo que parece, Akane." Ranma trató de apaciguar la fiera en que se había convertido su prometida.

"¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!"

Ranma evitó la mirada de Akane, sin saber como explicar su situación.

"También eres un acosador, ¿Ne?." Nabiki preguntó de manera retorica, con una sonrisa.

"¡No!, lo tienes todo mal." Ranma dijo, dispuesto a explicar su situación.

"¡Pervertido!" Entonando esta palabra, Akane saltó a la acción con piedra en manos, aprovechando la distracción de su oponente.

La pedrada conectó con la cabeza de Ranma, derribándole en un instante.

Ranma se levantó, frotando su frente mientras se quejaba.

"¡Hey!, eso me dolió." Ranma se quejó con amargura.

A pesar de sus quejidos, Ranma no poseía ninguna marca de donde le había golpeado la piedra, él parecía estar ileso.

"¡Oh!, eso está mal, no deberías hacer eso es ... inadecuado." Kasumi le reprendió.

Ranma asintió con agradecimiento por el apoyo de Kasumi.

Kasumi se dio cuenta de esto, y le corrigió. "Hablo de espiar a mi hermana, y... hurgar la ropa interior de los demás." Kasumi habló con su serenidad habitual, sin embargo su rostro expresaba muestras casi imperceptibles de reproche. Extrañamente Ranma entendió el mensaje .

Ante la furia femenina de Akane, la sonrisa burlona de Nabiki, y la desaprobación de Kasumi, Ranma no sabía que hacer. Para él era fácil ignorar las primeras dos, pues él ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir la furia de Akane y las burlas de Nabiki, el verdadero problema era Kasumi.

Ranma se encogió bajo la mirada de Kasumi, sintiéndose peor que Happosai por generar esta reacción en la serena Kasumi.

Ranma asintió de manera casi imperceptible, dispuesto a usar una temible **técnica**.

Aceptar la culpa en situaciones en las que no era culpable, fue otra de las habilidades que había aprendido en el peligroso camino a convertirse en un artista marcial.

 **No necesitas ser culpable para pedir perdón**. Las palabras de Kasumi resonaron en su mente, recordando una de las lecciones que había recibido de la hija mayor Tendo.

Ranma se lanzó al suelo sorprendiendo a las hermanas Tendo. Bajo la mirada de ellas se coloco de rodillas, dispuesto a utilizar la **técnica del tigre caído**.

La sorpresa no le duró mucho a Akane, quien con irritación gritó, habiendo entendido las intenciones del pervertido. "¡Cuidado! ¡Él está intentando ver por debajo de tu delantal, Kasumi!"

"¡¿Qué dices?!" Exclamó Ranma con sorpresa, saltando lejos de las hermanas Tendo.

"Oh, creo que estás exagerando un poco." Kasumi intervino en favor de Ranma, habiendo entendido el sincero gesto de Ranma. Para Kasumi, casi todo podía resolverse con una disculpa cortés y sincera.

Akane tragó saliva, nerviosa por la aparente facilidad que el pervertido había puesto a Kasumi en su contra. Akane entendió en ese momento que él no era un pervetido cualquiera, él era mucho peor...

Aprovechando el silencio de Akane, Ranma se presentó ante las hermanas Tendo.

"Mi nombre es Saotome Ranma."

Ante las extrañas mirada que recibió, añadió. "Perdón por todo." Dijo Ranma con actitud poco característica, mientras se inclinaba de manera respetuosa.

En ese momento Soun intervino, salvando a Ranma de una serie de preguntas incomodas.

"Vayamos al Dojo, hijas." Soun habló con alegría, sus ojos estaban puestos en Ranma.

"También tú, Ranma-kun." Añadió.

* * *

"Este es mi viejo amigo, Genma." Le diijo Soun a sus hijas, señalando a un hombre con lentes que vestía un Gi blanco.

'Justo como pensé.' Las palabras de Soun habían confirmado las sospechas de Ranma. Las hermanas Tendo no parecían conocer a Genma, al igual que Genma no parecía conocerlas.

"Y este es mi hijo..." Habló el hombre de Gi Blanco, Genma, señalando al chico de la trenza.

'¿Esto es obra de el _orbe?_ '

Ranma sacudió la cabeza. Era imposible, pues el orbe había sido destruido, de eso estaba seguro.

Si el orbe no era el responsable, ¿Entonces quién?

Un golpe en la cabeza fue suficiente para despejar sus pensamientos.

"¡¿Qué quieres?!" Le exigió a Genma, quien le había golpeado.

"No los hagas esperar, preséntate." Genma dijo con calma.

Ranma obedeció a su padre, asintiendo ante la familia Tendo. "Saotome Ranma es mi nombre." Dijo mientras se inclinaba unos 30º, demostrando respeto a la familia Tendo.

Sus palabras tuvieron un efecto inesperado en Soun, quien rió mientras le palmeó la espalda a Genma.

"¡Hahahaha!, Ranma es idéntico a ti ." El patriarca Tendo habló entre risas. Palabras que le habrían ganado unos buenos golpes a manos de Ranma. Para fortuna de Soun, Ranma tenía bastante auto control.

Genma asintió con orgullo. "¡Hahahahahaha!, Ranma también heredó la mitad de mi buen aspecto, y sólo un poco de mi encanto."

Des afortunadamente para Genma, el auto control de Ranma tenía sus limites.

Ranma pateó con fuerza la cabeza de su padre, enviando a volar a Genma por el patio Tendo.

Al deshacerse de la molestia que era su padre, Ranma decidió sentarse.

"Tienes el mismo nombre que la pelirroja." Nabiki dijo, intrigada por los misterios que parecían envolver a la familia Saotome, y sobretodo este Ranma en particular.

Ranma frunció el ceño, pensando en como explicar su peculiar situación. Por casualidad, en ese momento Ranma vio a Genma, quien se disponía a sentarse.

Ranma decidió repetir las acciones de Genma, durante su primer encuentro con la familia Tendo.

"Hmmm... ¿Por dónde empiezo?." Ranma se dijo a si mismo.

"¡Ah!, Ya sé." Diciendo esto, Ranma sostuvo a Genma, con intenciones de mostrar la maldición que sufría su padre.

Ignorando las protestas de Genma, Ranma lanzó a su padre hacia el estanque de la familia Tendo.

De el pequeño estanque surgió un gran oso panda, rugiendo su descontento.

Ranma disfruto las diversas reacciones de la familia Tendo. Su diversión no duro mucho tiempo, pues fue salpicado con agua fría.

Nabiki le salpicó con un vaso de agua, observando el cambio con interés.

Ranma suspiró irritado, se dirigió a la cocina con intenciones de cambiar su género. No dispuesto a continuar la explicación ahora que era una mujer.

Nabiki le siguió con curiosidad.

En unos instantes consiguió lo que buscaba, gracias a la familiaridad que tenía Ranma con la cocina Tendo. Lleno con agua una tetera, y la colocó a hervir, con movimientos que hablaban de años de experiencia.

Nabiki notó con curiosidad la familiaridad que Ranma tenía, la forma que sabía donde estaban las cosas, y la seguridad con la que había usado las cosas. Era como si él había estado antes en la cocina Tendo.

Las palabras de Ranma llamaron la atención de Nabiki.

"El agua tibia me transforma de vuelta." Viendo que tenía la atención de Nabiki, vació la tetera bajo su cabeza.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Nabiki, Ranma cambió de género.

"Soy un hombre." Ranma se palmeó el pecho con orgullo. "Sin importar como luzca, seguiré siendo uno..." Añadió murmurando con un poco de amargura.

Nabiki trató preguntarle cosas sobre su condición, intrigada por la amargura de su voz.

No dispuesto a revelar nada más, Ranma huyó de Nabiki.

* * *

El aura de la sala había cambiado bruscamente. Eso notó Ranma al entrar en, convertido en hombre una vez más.

Tristeza, arrepentimiento, rabia, preocupación, eran algunos de los sentimientos que sentían los actuales habitantes de la sala. Ranma supuso que su padre estaba hablando de Jusenkyou, debido al cambio drástico de animo.

"Eran cientos de pequeñas piscinas, cada una de ellas con una historia trágica propia." Genma habló, confirmando las sospechas de Ranma.

Ranma tomó asiento junto a su padre.

'¿Cómo salgo de aquí?' Ranma no era idiota, él ya había notado que ' _esto'_ no era Nerima, por lo menos no la que él conocía.

La casa Tendo era idéntica a la que él conocía, al igual que sus habitantes. La curiosidad de Nabiki, la serenidad de Kasumi, la inestabilidad emocional de Soun, incluso el enojo de Akane era iguales.

Ranma no quería quedarse cerca de los Tendo, no cuando nadie le recordaba.

O mejor dicho, no había nada que recordar... Pues ellos nunca le habían conocido.

Esa chica llamada Akane, que le miraba con cautela, no era **su** Akane. A pesar de que actuaba igual a ella, a pesar que era físicamente igual a ella, ella no era la Akane que conocía. Esta Akane no había estado junto a él durante la destrucción del Dojo, ella no había estado junto a él durante Jusendo. Él no era más que un desconocido para ella, y para él ella no era más que una imitación, a pesar de sus similitudes, ella no era la **Akane** que él conocía. Ella no era su prometida.

Ranma suponía que su situación se debía a algún articulo mágico. No sería la primera vez que le sucedía. Ranma había pasado por situaciones similares, normalmente esas situaciones eran rápidamente solucionadas por Cologne, quien no podría perder a su querido yerno, o eso le había dicho. Aunque Ranma sospechaba que se debía a lo entretenida que era su vida para Cologne.

"¡No creerás cuán doloroso fue para mí, ver a mi hijo convertirse en mujer!" Exclamó dramáticamente Genma, llorando en los brazos de Soun.

Soun asintió ante las palabras de su amigo, de su estoico rostro caían lagrimas silenciosas.

"Ranma quien era fuerte, valiente, simpático, y devoto al arte había sido convertido en una... **Mujer**." Genma escupió la ultima palabra con odio.

"¡¿Y de quien fue la culpa!?" Exigió Ranma, quien ya harto de las tonterías de Genma le golpeó en la cabeza con la mesa Tendo.

Soun se apartó sabiamente, evitando ser herido por el ataque de Ranma.

"Cough, cough." Soun tosió con falsedad, pequeñas gotas de sudar se acumulaban en su frente, pues había perdido el apoyo de su amigo, quien se encontraba inconsciente debajo de la mesa. Además, la violencia con la que Ranma había golpeado a Genma le había intimidado.

Soun se forzó a continuar con sus planes.

"El agua fría te convierte en chica, y el agua caliente te transforma en hombre. " Soun habló.

Ranma miró a Soun con irritación. Él conocía bien esas palabras, eran las misma que había usado el Soun que él conocía.

Soun le sonrió dándole palmadas en el hombro a Ranma.

"Entonces tu problema no es tan grave." Soun proclamó, no teniendo en cuenta el peso de sus palabras.

Ranma estuvo tentado a golpear a Soun. Ranma optó por contenerse, pues sería descortés de su parte herir a Soun en su propia casa.

'¿¡Desde cuándo esas cosas importan?!' pensó, la respuesta vino a él de inmediato, o mejor dicho la persona que le había enseñado esas cosas era Kasumi.

'Estás siendo domesticado por Kasumi.' Eso le había dicho Nabiki cuando descubrió las lecciones que recibía de Kasumi. Demonios, incluso Genma estaba aprendiendo modales a regañadientes.

"Ella es mi hija mayor, Kasumi. 19 años." Soun anunció, señalando a su hija mayor.

"Ella es Nabiki, tiene 17 años."

"Y ella es mi hija menor, Akane. 16 años."

Ranma sabía de las intenciones de Soun, él ya había pasado por esto, y por ello se propuso intervenir.

Soun ignorante de las intenciones de Ranma, continuó hablando. "Elige la que desees, ella será tu prometida."

"No, no el-" Ranma trató de intervenir, pero fue interrumpido por Kasumi.

"Oh, ¡El quiere a Akane!" Kasumi anunció para sorpresa de Akane.

"Oh, definitivamente." Nabiki asintió apoyando las palabras de su hermana mayor.

"¡¿Por qué yo?!"

"Bueno.. Tu odias a los chicos." Nabiki intervino, dispuesta a forzar el compromiso en su hermana. 'Mejor ella que yo.'

"Tienes suerte, él es una chica la mitad del tiempo." Kasumi apoyó las palabras de Nabiki.

Ranma sintió irritación por la situación tan familiar en la que se encontraba, su irritación se mezclaba con un poco de sorpresa, él no recordaba quien había elegido a Akane para ser su prometida, Ranma siempre había supuesto que había sido Nabiki quien había forzado el compromiso entre Akane y él.

A decir verdad Ranma se sentía un poco traicionado. Él no había creído que Kasumi sería capaz de esto.

"¿Yo? ¿¡Debo casarme con ese pervertido?! ¡Nunca!" Incapaz de soportar la situación el temperamento de Akane explotó.

Notando la mirada de alegría en los ojos de Soun. Ranma intervino no dispuesto a dejar que todo terminara como la ultima vez.

"¡Yo no me casaré con ella!" Ranma proclamó dramáticamente señalando a Akane.

"¡Jamás me casaré con un medio hombre!" Akane habló ofendida.

Ranma frunció el ceño, ofendido por el insulto a su masculinidad.

"¡Pues yo jamás me casaré con una marimacho!" Ranma dijo con irritación, cayendo en uno de sus viejos hábitos.

"¡Ja!, me casaría mil veces con Kuno antes que contigo." Akane proclamó, sintiéndose un poco sucia al pronunciar casar, y Kuno en la misma oración.

Soun sintió lagrimas formarse en la comisuras de sus ojos ante el intercambio de los adolescentes. 'Son el uno para el otro.' Concluyó Soun entre lagrimas.

Soun intercambió miradas con Genma - Quien se había recuperado, a pesar que ahora lucía un chichón en su cabeza -, el cual fue suficiente para expresar sus intenciones de sellar el compromiso.

Olvidando sus anteriores intenciones, Ranma cedió ante los insultos de Akane.

Ranma habló, sellando con sus palabras un futuro de el cual él se arrepentiría. "¡Ja! Estoy seguro que cualquier mujer sería mejor que tú!" Ranma exclamó.

"¡Deja fuera a mis h-" Akane se acercó peligrosamente a Ranma, dispuesta a mostrarle su habilidad para repeler pervertidos.

"¡Hacen una hermosa pareja! ¿No lo crees viejo amigo?" Reconociendo las intenciones de su hija, Soun intervino.

La repentina exclamación de Soun produjo dos gritos de protestas de los jóvenes, protestas que por cierto fueron ignoradas.

Extrañamente, Genma no expresó su apoyo incondicional.

"¿Acaso no escuchaste eso, Tendo?" Preguntó uno de los maestros en artes marciales , el padre de Ranma, Genma vestía un Gi que originalmente era blanco, el sucio y continuo uso le habían otorgado un leve color café.

Soun se sorprendió ante la extraña pregunta de su viejo amigo. "¿Qué cosa?" Le preguntó.

"Me parece." Dijo Genma, deteniéndose para pensar sus palabras. "El compromiso no funcionará." Anunció Genma mientras secaba su frente con una manga de su Gi.

Las palabras poco características de Genma generaron varias reacciones en los actuales ocupantes de la sala Tendo.

Ranma sudó nervioso ante el extraño giro de los acontecimientos.

Kasumi suspiró aliviada, ante el peso que había sido levantado de los hombros de su hermana menor.

Akane asintió con alivio ante las palabras de Genma.

Sin embargo la reacción más notable fue la de Soun. "¿Q-Qué has dicho" Soun balbuceó con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Genma miró a los ojos de su amigo, su camarada, su hermano junto al cual había sufrido bajo la tutela de Happosai.

"Tendo, tú hija anunció tener un prometido." Genma habló sorprendiendo a todos una vez más.

Los ojos de Soun se agrandaron, sorprendido ante las palabras que decía su amigo.

"¡¿Qué?! Kuno n-" Akane trató de hablar pero fue interrumpida por Genma.

"Si tú hija ya tiene a alguien sería injusto forzar un compromiso entre ellos." Habló Genma con preocupación en como esto afectaría su plan de retiro.

Genma no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su planes futuros, por eso hablo. "Es mejor establecer el compromiso entre alguna de tus otras hijas." Genma soltó la bomba.

Ranma sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Soun asintió llorando de felicidad, y un poco de tristeza al enterarse de la 'relación' de su hija con el muchacho Kuno de esa forma, él tendrá que hablar con ese muchacho.

El primer impulso de Akane fue negar cualquier relación con Kuno, sin embargo al ver el estado de preocupación y desagrado de sus hermanas decidió tragarse el disgusto de ser asociada con Kuno. Después de todo sus hermanas habían intentado forzar el compromiso en ella, se lo tenían merecido.

"¡Basta! debo ir a China a buscar una cura." Ranma dijo dispuesto a marcharse a buscar una cura. Una patada de Genma frustró su escape, enviándole al frío estanque koy.

Ranma quien ahora era un ella, caminó con intenciones de salir de la casa Tendo.

"¡Estoy segura que él quiere a Nabiki!" Exclamó Kasumi para sorpresa de todos, deteniendo el brusco avance de Ranma, quien le dirigió una extraña mirada.

"¡Hey!, estoy segu-" Nabiki trató de defenderse de su hermana mayor, pero fue interrumpida.

"Tienes razón, estoy seguros que ellos... **ellas** serán felices." Akane apoyó a Kasumi, disfrutando la expresión de traición de Nabiki.

Nabiki se recuperó con rapidez, no dispuesta a convertirse en la prometida de Ranma.

"No sé cocinar, seré una pésima esposa." Nabiki dijo con humildad a su hermana mayor. "Estoy segura que **tú** serás una mejor esposa."

No dispuesto a darle más largas al asunto, Genma intervino. "Esas son cosas sin importancia." Declaró.

"Mi muchacho sabe cocinar, él te enseñará." Genma habló señalando a su hijo, quien protestó pero fue ignorado, como de costumbre.

"¡Insisto!, es in-" Nabiki trató de mejorar su situación, nerviosa ante el aparente apoyo de Genma.

"¡Wahhh! si tan sólo tu madre estuviera aquí con nosotros." Soun habló entre llantos, abrazando a su hija, y mojando a su hija con sus lagrimas en el proceso.

Nabiki había perdido, le forzarían a casarse con un medio-hombre, estaba destinada a una vida de infelicidad junto a un pervertido.

Nabiki juró que haría sufrir al culpable, ella le vendería a un circo, le haría trabajar las veinticuatro horas del día, ella haría de su vida un infierno.

Ranma no podía soportar la mirada de Nabiki, él reconocía esa mirada, y le asustaba a su pesar.

"¡NO NO NO NONONONO!" Ranma gritó con histeria, sorprendiendo a los presentes, excepto a Nabiki, quien se encontraba fantaseando las formas en las que haría sufrir a Ranma.

"¡Tampoco la quiero a ella!" Ranma gritó con frustración.

"¿!QUE TIENE DE MALO MI NIÑA!?" Soun gritó, su rostro siendo reemplazado por una especie de ser demoníaco.

Genma le dio una palmada en la espalda de Soun, riéndose.

"Ranma es un poco tímido." Genma tuvo que intervenir, tratando de apaciguar a su amigo.

Genma continuó, esquivando una patada de su heredero. "¿Es que no lo ves?, viejo amigo"

Soun inclinó la cabeza, sin saber a que se refería su amigo.

"Desde un principio él quería comprometerse con tu otra hija, Kasumi." Genma anunció a la familia Tendo.

En ese momento Soun entendió, y la dura mirada que había estado dirigiendo a Ranma se suavizo.

"Hahahahahah, deberías haberlo dicho eso antes muchacho." Soun rió dando palmadas en la espalda de su futuro yerno.

"¡Oh!" Kasumi exclamó nerviosa, pensando en alguna forma de desviar el compromiso que aparentemente había caído sobre sus hombros.

"Estoy seguro quGrrrrr!" Ranma le lanzó un vaso de agua a Genma, activando su maldición en el proceso.

Ranma sonrío complacido ante su padre. Ahora que Genma no podría hablar, él saldría de todo esto 'Tengo que arreglar esto de alguna manera.'

"Esto es ridículo, yo no me quiero casar con **nadie**." Ranma expresó sus verdaderos sentimientos ante la situación familiar en que se encontraba. Él bajo ninguna circunstancia quería comprometerse con ninguna de las hijas de Soun. Él ya estaba comprometido con una Tendo, él no quería otra.

A Ranma le desagradaba la codicia de Nabiki, además él ya había estado comprometido con ella durante un corto tiempo, él no quería repetir esa horrible experiencia.

Aunque la idea de estar comprometido con Kasumi no generaba el mismo desagrado que la idea de estar con Nabiki, Ranma sentía que era ... inadecuado, a pesar de casi dos años viviendo en la misma casa, él no conocía casi nada de ella. Kasumi era una de las pocas personas normales que él conocía, ellos habían mantenido una relación un poco distante. Kasumi ignoró mucho de los acontecimientos en Nerima, no queriendo verse involucrada, y Ranma había aprendido a respetar los deseos de Kasumi, no queriendo involucrarla.

Y Akane... era complicado, durante su tiempo en Nerima, Ranma había reconocido los sentimientos que sentía hacia ella, a pesar de sus peleas, a pesar de todo, él la quería. El problema es que la Akane que esta aquí, junto a él, no era la Akane que el conocía. La Akane que estaba con en la sala Tendo no era su prometida, ella no compartía ninguno de sus recuerdos.

Estar cerca a _esta_ Akane le incomodaba, las similitudes que ella compartía con _su_ Akane le hacían sentir extraño, el pensamiento de comprometerse con _ella_ , generaba un extraño sentimiento de culpa en Ranma, _su_ tiempo junto a Akane era algo especial para él, sin embargo _ella_ no era la Akane que conocía, él no traicionaría sus recuerdos de Akane junto a esta otra Akane. Pensar en ello le hacía doler la cabeza, por lo complicado de todo.

Por ello Ranma decidió romper este compromiso, y aprovechar la situación viajando a China, en busca de una cura.

Viendo que tenía la atención de todas las personas en la sala y un animal, Ranma habló. "Viajaré a China, no tendré tiempo para esto." Declaró para alivio de las hijas de Soun.

"¡Wahhh! P-pero la promesa entre nuestras casas." Soun lloró abrazando las rodillas de Ranma, impidiéndole caminar.

Genma sudó nerviosamente ante el siniestro giro que había tomado la situación. Su sueño en el cual viviría a expensas del trabajo de Ranma y la familia Tendo se veía amenazado, Genma tendría que actuar.

[Si no eliges a una de ellas, forzaré un compromiso entre Soun y tú.] Genma mostró un cartel de madera, en cual había una serie de garabatos vagamente legibles.

Ranma fue el único en la habitación en entender la horrible caligrafía de su padre. Ranma trago saliva, nervioso ante la amenaza de su padre.

"¡HaHahahahahah~!" Ranma rió históricamente, no dispuesto a retroceder ahora que tenía una excusa para poder escapar. Él no tiene por que cumplir con este compromiso, pues él ya estaba comprometido con una Tendo. Lo que significaba que podía romper el compromiso.

"No me importan ya tus amenazas panda inútil." Ranma se burló de su panda. Ahora que estaba libre, él podría correr atrás de lo que siempre había querido, su **cura**.

La familia Tendo miraba con curiosidad el intercambio entre padre e hijo, excepto Soun quien se encontraba llorando entre las piernas de Ranma, para gran molestia de este.

Genma sintió su pelaje erizarse ante la repentina risa de su hijo, y a su pesar retrocedió. Genma reconoció el brillo en los ojos de su hijo, era el mismo brillo insano que tenía su maestro, aquel que no debe ser nombrado.

Genma reprimió un escalofrío, sin embargo no daría su brazo a torcer, no dispuesto a ver su sueño, su anhelo de juventud, ser destruido por su propio hijo, quien se suponía le ayudaría a cumplir su sueño.

Sin intenciones de dejar ir a Ranma, pero sin ideas de como retenerlo intentó distraerlo mientras pensaba en algo.

[¡Oh! Que desafortunado soy al tener un hijo tan poco honorable como tú.] Genma expresó por un cartel intentado lucir entristecido, una tarea difícil en su actual cuerpo.

Ranma decidió ignorar los patéticos intentos de Genma de comprar tiempo, no dispuesto a ceder su oportunidad de ser curado. Ranma caminó a la puerta de la casa Tendo, mientras Soun lloraba tratando retenerlo .

[¡Muchacho Tonto!, piensa en lo que diría tu madre.] Decía uno de los signos de Genma, que Ranma no pudo leer pues **varios** carteles le golpearon en la cabeza.

Ranma continuó caminando ignorando los desesperados intentos de Genma por retenerlo.

"R-reconsidera el c-compromiso es más importante, el h-honor de ambas familias esta en juego." Soun imploró con voz entrecortada mientras sostenía las rodillas de Ranma.

Genma aprovechó la leve distracción de Ranma, frustrando la vía de escape de Ranma. Genma no dejaría al chico marcharse, no sin luchar por ello.

Ranma reconoció la postura que estaba usando su padre, era la misma que había usado Ryu en su batalla, Genma estaba dispuesto a usar las artes selladas. Ranma reconoció las intenciones de Genma. Él no le dejaría salir de aquí, no sin tener que luchar.

Ranma pateó a Soun con intenciones de ganar distancia entre su padre y él, estar cerca de un practicante del Yamasenken era peligroso.

"¡Hey! No patees a papá." Akane protestó ante el tratamiento que recibió su padre, fue totalmente ignorada.

Padre e hijo intercambiaron miradas. Genma con orgullo reconoció la convicción en los ojos de su heredero.

"¿Estas seguro de esto?" Ranma preguntó, renuente a usar las artes selladas en la casa Tendo, el daño que podría causar sería irreparable.

Ante el asentimiento de Genma, Ranma habló con intención de distraer a Genma, con la pequeña esperanza de poder derrotarlo sin tener que usar las técnicas de su familia.

"Y si traigo conmigo un poco de agua del hombre ahogado para ti, ¿Qué dices?" Ranma tentó a Genma, sabiendo bien las debilidades de su padre.

Al ver a su padre dudar, Ranma añadió. "Después cumpliré el compromiso entre Tendo y tú." 'El compromiso que tengo en _casa.'_ añadió mentalmente, pensando en su _Nerima._

Genma dudó, tentando ante la propuesta de su hijo.

"¡No creas en sus palabras!, son mentiras viejo amigo." Soun interrumpió, auxiliando a su viejo amigo.

Genma sacudió la cabeza, despejando sus dudas.

Ranma apretó los dientes con frustración y dirigió una mirada sucia a Soun, molesto por la inevitable lucha que tendría lugar por su culpa.

Genma saltó, acortando la distancia entre él y su hijo, dispuesto a atacarle.

Sabiendo las intenciones de su padre, Ranma observó con atención la postura de su padre con curiosidad, tratando de descifrar su siguiente movimiento.

Genma frunció el ceño ligeramente un poco incomodo por tener que luchar en su forma maldita. Pues, Genma nunca había usado las técnicas selladas en ese cuerpo, sin embargo este hecho no afectó su decisión.

Genma lanzó un cartel de madera a Ranma, quien de reflejo lo agarro antes que tocará el suelo.

Ranma consciente de su error, trató de deshacerse de el cartel de madera.

Genma probó ser más rápido y acortó la distancia entre ellos en un instante.

Ranma intentó evadir a su padre, sin embargo un rugido le heló la sangre, deteniéndolo por un instante.

"Groooarrrr." Rugió la bestia de manera ensordecedora.

Genma aprovecho el desliz de Ranma y le atacó, utilizando el **Dokuja Tanketsu Shō** , que era un feroz golpe en el pecho con la fuerza suficiente para destrozar literalmente el corazón del oponente.

Genma decidió utilizar la letal técnica en su propio hijo, pero con mucha menor potencia, pues no quería herirle de forma permanente.

Las garras de Genma conectó con el pecho de su hijo, rasgando piel, y carne como si de papel se tratase.

Ranma apretó los dientes, adolorido pero no dispuesto a perder ante los trucos de su padre, Ranma inició su contraataque.

Saltando por encima de la cabeza del sorprendido Panda, quien no esperaba que Ranma estuviera en condiciones de evadir luego de ser golpeada por su técnica.

Ranma atacó la espalda expuesta de su padre con brutalidad, en un instante una multitud de golpes conectaron con la espalda de Genma.

' **Haku Dato Shin Shō**.' Genma reconoció la técnica que utilizó su hijo.

'¿P-pero cómo?' Genma pensó confundido, en un mar de dolor.

A pesar del dolor en el que estaba, Genma intentó contraatacar utilizando otra de las técnicas selladas, Genma golpeó con toda su fuerza, utilizando el **Geimon Tessen Shi**.

Ranma reconoció la técnica de Genma como la que antes había sellado su segunda derrota contra Ryu, y conociendo el mecanismo detrás de la técnica no perdería, no de nuevo.

Ranma dio una voltereta, evitando el ataque de Genma.

Genma aprovechó y atacó la espalda de Ranma, utilizando sin contemplaciones el **Haku Dato Shin Shō**.

Un sin fin de golpes llovieron sobre la espalda de Ranma, debilitando al joven artista marcial en el proceso.

"¡Aghh!" Ranma cayó al suelo jadeando de dolor.

Genma se acercó a su heredero, dispuesto a aprovechar el momento de debilidad de su hijo.

Por un leve instante Genma dudó. quien encontraba allí golpeado en el patio de los Tendo era su hijo. Las dudas no le duraron mucho a Genma, él decidió noquear a su hijo con una simple patada, optando por no utilizar sus técnicas selladas, pues eran peligrosas, y en el estado que se encontraba Ranma, podría no resistirlo.

Genma saltó con sus garras extendidas, dispuesto a acabar con esta lucha, y reclamar así su victoria.

Oscuridad. A donde quiera que veía la oscuridad le saludaba, había desaparecido todo lo que antes le rodeaba, las hijas de Soun, el patio Tendo, Todo había desaparecido en un abrir y cerra de ojos.

'¿Una trampa?' Se preguntó Genma alarmado ante su situación poco familiar.

'¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro?' El panda se preguntó.

'¡ **Goshin Ryūsei f-** ' Genma descubrió la respuesta, para su sorpresa era una de las técnicas del Umi-Sen Ken, que Ranma por algún misterioso motivo conocía.

Genma intentó destruir el objeto que obstruía su vista. Un fuerte golpe en sus patas traseras le impidió continuar con su cometido.

Genma perdió el equilibrio, cayendo hacía delante. Adivinando las intenciones de Ranma, Genma intentó levantarse, pero una lluvia de golpes brutales en su espalda se lo impidió.

Emitiendo un gemido lastimero, Genma sintió el peso de Ranma en su espalda, impidiéndole levantarse en su debilitado estado.

Genma sintió la fuerza del agarre en su garganta aumentar, dificultando así su respiración.

El panda forcejeó contra la chica pelirroja, intentado librarse de su agarre.

No dispuesto a dejar su sueño ser destruido Genma forcejeó, creciendo desesperando por cada segundo que pasaba, pues iba perdiendo fuerzas a causa de la creciente perdida de oxigeno. Genma intentó atacar, pero cegado como estaba, y con limitada movilidad le era casi imposible.

'¡No!, esto no puede terminar así.' Genma trató de luchar contra el agarre de Ranma.

Los intentos de Genma iban perdiendo fuerza, su cuerpo incapaz de tomar el castigo al cual había sido sometido.

'NONONONONO' Genma sentía la debilidad que sentía incrementarse, incluso sus pensamientos estaban perdiendo coherencia.

Dolor y desesperación invadieron a Genma, quien intento golpear a su hijo con uno de sus carteles.

Un cartel de madera golpeó con brutalidad el rostro de Ranma. Incapaz de evadir el ataque, Ranma cayó de espaldas sobre el césped del patio.

Ranma saltó alarmado, esperando encontrarse con los duros golpes de Genma, para su sorpresa nada sucedió.

Genma no se había movido.

Ranma se acercó hacia la bestia caída con cautela, esperando un ataque sorpresa.

Nada sucedió.

Ranma había ganado.

El forcejeo entre la bestia y la joven chica duro unos pocos minutos, aunque para la familia Tendo esos intensos momentos habían parecido horas.

El panda había perdido la conciencia, producto de la falta de oxigeno.

Ante los atónitos ojos de la familia Tendo, la chica pelirroja había ganado.

Ranma se alzó victorioso sobre el magullado cuerpo de su padre. Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza ante su victoria, la euforia, y felicidad que él sentía normalmente cuando ganaba no estaba presente.

Soun corrió hacia ellos con una expresión de seriedad y estoicismo poco característico en él.

Soun asintió ante Ranma, quien se aparto del panda caído.

Ignorando la forma en que Soun trataba las heridas de su padre, Ranma decidió inspeccionar las heridas que recibió. Ranma hizo un gesto de dolor ante el estado de su pecho donde había conectado el primer ataque de Genma, un temible ataque que había destruido su carne y piel sin distinciones. Para su suerte el ataque no había dañado ningún órgano.

Esa fue la intención de Genma. Él no quería herirle de forma permanente.

Ranma sacudió la cabeza, no queriendo pensar en lo cerca que había estado de morir.

Ranma había sido sorprendido ante la habilidad con la que Genma usaba las técnicas selladas, una habilidad que sobrepasaba la suya con facilidad, lo cual tenía sentido, pues Genma era el creador de las técnicas.

Genma le había subestimado, no esperando que su hijo conociera sus técnicas, y por ello había sido derrotado. Tenía sentido, pues el _Ranma_ de ese entonces no tenía la misma experiencia que él.

Ranma observó sus alrededores, inspeccionando el daño ocasionado en el jardín. Para su sorpresa el daño era casi insignificante, el verdadero daño lo habían sufrido Genma y él en sus cuerpos.

Ranma dirigió una larga mirada a cada una de las hermanas Tendo.

Kasumi se encontraba junto a Soun ayudando a Genma, intentado llevar al Panda bajo el cobijo de la casa Tendo, donde sería tratado.

Nabiki le estaba mirando con atención, sin embargo, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ella evitó la mirada, con una emoción que Ranma jamás había esperado ver en Nabiki.

'Miedo.' Ranma reconoció.

Ranma buscó con la mirada a Akane, pero no pudo encontrarla en ningún lugar, en su lugar notó en el jardín uno de los carteles que usaba Genma en su forma maldita.

Ranma reconocía ese cartel, pues era el mismo con el que Genma le había golpeado. La pelirroja se acercó con curiosidad al tablón de madera.

A Ranma le tomó un tiempo entender los garabatos que había escrito Genma, quien no tenía muy buena caligrafía, y la urgencia con la que Genma había escrito el mensaje dificultaba aún más su lectura. Afortunadamente, Ranma contaba con experiencia al lidiar con mala caligrafía, una 'habilidad' heredada de Genma, habilidad que le ayudó a descifrar las palabras de Genma.

Ranma sintió su pelo erizare, y se arrepintió de inmediato de haber leído lo que decía en el inofensivo pedazo de madera.

Ranma miró a sus alrededores con nerviosismo, no dispuesto a dejar a nadie más leer el mensaje de su padre. Afortunadamente no había nadie demasiado cerca.

Un poco aliviado por su aparente privacidad, Ranma observó el mensaje que se encontraba en sus dos manos con preocupación, esperando contra todo pronostico que las palabras que se encontraban allí escritas desaparecieran.

No tuvo suerte, Los kanjis continuaban allí.

Ranma leyó una vez más, con esperanzas de haber leído mal algún Kanji.

[Si huyes te perseguiré a donde quiera que vayas. Si tu habilidad supera la mía, usaré el Nekoken para traerte de vuelta.]

Ranma rió con nerviosismo, las amenazas de su padre le asustaban a su pesar.

La sola mención de.. aquellas criaturas demoníacas eran suficiente para generar pánico en el joven artista marcial. Ser amenazado por Genma, un individuo que sin duda explotaría su debilidad a como viera conveniente le ponía nervioso.

Huir de Nerima nunca había sido un problema para Ranma, si el se hubiera visto motivado lo haría.

Ranma tenía confianza en sus habilidades, el problema nunca había sido irse, el verdadero problema era no ser encontrado.

Sus 'amigos eran un montón de desequilibrados. Ryoga le había seguido durante casi una década, Ukyo le había seguido en busca de venganza, Shampoo, su auto proclamada esposa le había intentado matar durante semanas. Ninguno de ellos le preocupaba, pues él podía evitar sus torpes intentos con relativo éxito.

Genma era una historia diferente, él le había enseñado habilidades para evadir a sus perseguidores - Una habilidad que Ranma utilizo mucho durante su viaje de entrenamiento, producto de los continuos robos de Genma por todo Japón.- Ranma no sentía confianza al enfrentar a Genma en esos terrenos. Donde Genma tenía la ventaja, pues él había vivido casi todo su vida huyendo de los demás por distintas razones.

Ranma a pesar de contar con menos experiencia, podía adaptarse rápidamente a ser perseguido por Genma, sin embargo, Ranma nunca intentó huir de sus problemas en Nerima. Tan sólo los ignoró, esperando que con suerte desaparecieran.

Ranma soportó de sus conocidos las exigencias, los reclamos, las proclamaciones, y retos que le hacían, por una simple razón. Honor.

Si Ranma rompía algún compromiso él estaría deshonrando a su familia. Al igual que si Ranma cumplía algún compromiso, estaría deshonrando a las demás.

Sin embargo, **Aquí** Ranma podía ir a buscar una cura sin deshonrar a nadie. A pesar de las similitudes que compartían las hermanas Tendo, él no estaba obligado a cumplir el compromiso. ¿Por qué?, simple. él ya estaba comprometido a una Tendo, Ranma no tenía por que cumplir con otras obligaciones que no eran suyas.

Además, en esta **Nerima** no estaba ninguna de sus prometidas, y locos rivales que le seguirían como perros en busca de venganza o su afecto.

Ranma sabía que estaba en el mejor momento de huir en busca de una cura. No había nadie que pudiera detenerle, incluso los estanques de Jusenkyou estaban intactos, y los gobernantes de las distintas tribu de Jusenkyou no sentían rencor hacia el.

Ranma sentía fuerte dudas, a pesar que las posibilidades estaban en su favor.

Ranma caminó con pasos firmes, habiendo tomado una decisión.

'¿Cuánto tiempo estaré **aquí**?' La respuesta era incierta, sin embargo, Ranma había experimentado situaciones similares, las cuales había sido igual de repentinas y poco duraderas.

Habiendo llegado a su destino, Ranma entró al Dojo Tendo marcando así su **futuro**.

Ninguno de los habitantes se dieron de cuenta de su aparición. Kasumi se encontraba desinfectando las heridas en la espalda Genma, mientras Soun vendaba con cuidado la cabeza de su amigo.

Ranma habló un poco incomodo, llamando la atención de padre e hija.

"Tendo... -san." Ranma llamó a Soun, añadiendo el honorifico a regañadientes.

"Ara, Ranma-kun, ¿Qué quieres?" Soun preguntó un poco sorprendido. Al ver la ferocidad con la que Ranma había luchado contra Genma, Soun se había resignado a su sueño de ver unidas las dos escuelas de artes marciales.

Las palabras de Ranma le demostrarían lo equivocado que estaba.

"Ermm... Y-yo..." Ranma titubeó, incomodo ante las palabras que tenía que decir.

Ranma respiró profundo, no queriendo mostrar inseguridad.

Sin tener idea que hacer o como hacerlo, Ranma decidió decidió imitar las palabras que vio en uno de los dramas que tanto disfrutaba su madre, Nodoka.

"He estado reflexionando." Dijo Ranma de manera pensativa.

"¿Sobre qué?" Soun miró con esperanza a los ojos de la pelirroja, incitándole a continuar con su relato.

"¡No permitiré que mis acciones mancillen el honor de nuestras familias!" Ranma habló de manera dramática, sorprendiendo a Soun y a Kasumi.

Viendo que sus oyentes habían quedado mudos de la sorpresa, Ranma decidió continuar.

"Yo, **Saotome Ranma** cumpliré el compromiso entre nuestras casas." La pelirroja habló con voz ronca exudando seguridad, y firmeza.

Soun no pudo soportar más y salió corriendo hacia la pelirroja, pisando la espalda de Genma en el proceso.

"¡Me haces muy feliz!, estoy seguro que no te **arrepentirás**." Soun dijo entre llantos, mientras abrazaba a Ranma.

Ranma asintió ante las palabras de Soun. "Así será, así será." Habló con rostro estoico. Después de todo él no podía marcharse, no si eso significaba deshonrar a los Tendo. Aún si ellos no era los Tendo que conocía. Por un tiempo él tendrá que soportar el compromiso. No era como si Ranma estuviera asustado por las amenazas de Genma ni nada.

"Entonces, ¿Con cuál de mis hijas te **casarás**?" Soun le preguntó con alegría a su futuro yerno.

La confianza falsa que Ranma estaba proyectando fue destruida en un instante por las palabras de Soun, dejándolo indefenso ante la mirada expectante de Soun.

Ranma miró al Dojo Tendo con esperanzas de encontrar la respuesta adecuada en esas cuatro paredes.

Eventualmente la paciencia de Soun se agotó.

"Elige quien será tu **esposa**." Soun habló con amabilidad, sin embargo Ranma notó que la firmeza del agarre de Soun había aumentado.

Ranma intercambió miradas con Kasumi. Para su sorpresa la siempre serena Kasumi, le estaba mirando de una extraña manera.

Soun captó la mirada entre ellos y proclamó. "Una magnifica elección, estoy seguro que serás feliz junto a Kasumi." Soun dijo mientras lloraba de felicidad.

Escuchar las palabras de Soun fue una experiencia perturbadora para Ranma, sin embargo él decidió no intervenir, pensando en que cualquiera de las Tendo serviría. Después de todo el no estaría por mucho tiempo aquí, pronto Ranma despertaría en la casa de los Tendo, siendo lanzado por la ventana cortesía de los ataques matutinos de Genma.

Normalmente sus 'aventuras' no tenían una larga duración, variando de meras horas a un par de días. Por eso, para Ranma no importaba cuál de las Tendo terminaría como su prometida. Después de todo en un par de días él estaría de vuelta en su casa, gracias a otro objeto mágico, así había sido siempre para él. No valía la pena correr atrás de una cura si eso significaba sacrificar el honor de los Tendo, ante todo Ranma era una persona honorable, no era como si el había sido asustado por la amenaza de Genma, N-no nada de eso.

Ranma observó a Kasumi queriendo ver su reacción.

Kasumi estaba sentada junto a un oso panda, en sus manos sostenía unas gasas, con las cuales estaba tratando metódicamente las heridas del animal.

Por un momento la mirada de Ranma se cruzó con la de Kasumi.

Ranma sintió un escalofrío ante la fría mirada que recibió. Kasumi le estaba frunciendo el ceño. Un simple gesto que significaba mucho viniendo de Kasumi.

"Tendo-san." Ranma habló llamando la atención de su futuro suegro.

"No seas tan formal hijo, llámame suegro. Pronto seremos familia." Soun habló palmeando la espalda de Ranma.

Ranma sudó con nerviosismo ante la mirada penetrante que recibió de Kasumi, tosiendo falsamente Ranma miró a Soun.

Ranma se dispuso a hablar con su 'suegro', queriendo detener las miradas asesinas a las cual estaba siendo sometido por la hija mayor de Soun.

"No creo que sea adecuado un matrimonio entre Kasumi y yo." Ranma habló con intenciones de detener las miradas asesinas de las que era victima. Ranma no quería estar en malos terminos con Kasumi, estarlo significaría una menor ración de comida para él.

Las palabras de Ranma enojaron a Soun, quien le gritó a su futuro yerno.

"¡Te atreves a burlarte de el pacto sagrado que hay entre tu padre y yo!" Dijo Soun, quien había transformado su rostro en una figura infernal, tratando de intimidar a Ranma.

Siendo fiel a sus palabras, Soun se colocó en una postura agresiva de Karate. Habiendo olvidando convenientemente la destreza con la cual Ranma había luchado contra Genma, y salido victorioso.

"No es eso, pienso que tu otra hija sería mejor." Ranma habló exasperado, ignorando con irritación el suspiro aliviado de Kasumi.

En menos de un segundo, como si de magia se tratase la agresividad de Soun desapareció, siendo reemplazada por llanto.

"Nabiki será feliz a tu lado." Soun lloraba con felicidad, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Ranma.

Casarse con Nabiki, el solo pensamiento le generaba pesadillas a Ranma. Ella se aprovechaba de él, le usaba, le manipulaba, y le humillaba. A decir verdad todos sus conocidos, pretendientes y rivales le habían hecho alguna de esas cosas más de una vez. Sin embargo, comprometerse con Nabiki era una cosa que Ranma prefería evitar, sin importar que tan corto sea su tiempo con estos Tendo.

En ese momento alguien entro al Dojo, sorprendiendo a las personas que en el se encontraban.

El visitante vestía una camisa azul marino, junto un par de pantalones del mismo color, el visitante exudaba un aura de sabiduria en artes marciales. Sabiduría que desapareció al ver a la hija mayor de Soun. Ranma

"Ka-ka-Kasumi, ¿Qu-qué haces aquí?" Chilló la misteriosa visita, seguida de una corta risa delirante.

Ono Tōfū, Ranma reconoció al quiropráctico de la familia Tendo.

Akane entró al Dojo, siguiendo al buen doctor. Que al ver el patético estado del quiropráctico suspiró tristemente.

Ranma suspiró cansadamente, ante lo complicada que se había convertido la situación.

"No quiero a Nabiki." Ranma declaró de manera definitiva, al ver las expresiones de los que le rodeaban se forzó a continuar, sin intenciones de dejar a alguien más intervenir.

"Prefiero a Akane, me comprometeré con ella." Normalmente esas palabras le harían tartamudear sonrojado a Ranma, sin embargo debido a su agotado estado mental decidió dejarse de tonterías.

Soun le abrazó aun más fuerte, feliz por su hija quien pronto se casaría.

"¡Jamás me casaré contigo, pervertido!" Las protestas de Akane no se hicieron esperar.

Ahora que había establecido el compromiso, Ranma podía irse a descansar de la locura que le rodeaba. Pensando en eso, Ranma golpeó con fuerza la cabeza de Soun, liberándose de su poderoso agarre.

Ranma se dirigió a la casa Tendo, con intenciones de tener una larga siesta. Ignorando los gritos de Akane, el cuerpo inconsciente de Soun, la mirada serena de Kasumi, y a Tofu quien bailaba junto a un panda.

Tal era el cansancio que sentía Ranma, que no percibió las violentas intenciones de su futura esposa.

Un golpe, sólo eso basto para hacerle perder la consciencia a Ranma, quien cayó en la inconsciencia en el patio de los Tendo luciendo un chichón en la cabeza.

'Estoy comprometido otra vez con Akane. !¿eso significa que mi victoria contra Genma fue insignificante!?' Ranma tuvo una revelación antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

Notas del autor.

Primero que todo, el objeto que envió a Ranma a ese lugar no tiene ese único efecto, el misterioso orbe tiene otro efecto, el cual espero revelar mucho más adelante.

En este fic ningún personaje sufrirá de bashing.

Ranma enfrentará otros problemas, no seré especifico, pero la mayoría de ellos no podrán ser resueltos con simple violencia. También habrá peleas, claro. Tengan en cuenta que este Ranma tiene conocimiento de las técnicas selladas de su padre, también cuenta con conocimiento de los eventos que están por suceder en el futuro, pues él ya los ha vivido.

A pesar de Ranma conocer lo que sucederá, no siempre su conocimiento le ayudará a salir libre de daños. Eso quise demostrar con este capitulo. Ranma intentó huir a Jusenkyou, pero Genma se lo impidió,amenazando con usar el Nekoken en su contra. A pesar de su victoria contra Genma, Ranma no pudo viajar a China

Saludos.


	3. Soledad

Era un nuevo día en el hogar de los Tendo, lo que quiere decir que Akane estaba enojada, Kasumi estaba alegre y Nabiki estaba perdida en el mundo de los sueños. Nada fuera de lo común a decir verdad.

El motivo del enojo de Akane se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente bajo el techo de **su** propia casa, en una de **sus** habitaciones, bajo las cobijas de **su** futon. Él era **su** prometido, Saotome Ranma. Aunque si por ella fuera, él no ostentaría tal titulo, razón de ello su actual misión.

A Akane le habían asignado el deber de despertar a Ranma, una tarea que ella detestaba con todo su corazón. Despertar a Ranma era una ardua tarea, Akane lo había intentado todo desde ruidos fuertes hasta golpes brutales, los primeros fueron ignorados y los últimos fueron evadidos con facilidad. Hoy ella intentaría despertar a Ranma de una nueva forma, Akane usaría agua helada.

Que al despertarle, el agua haría activar la maldición era un pequeño beneficio, Ranma se lo tenía merecido.

"¡Ranma!" La peliazul exclamó el nombre de su prometido.

Nada sucedió, Ranma continuó durmiendo ignorante de las intenciones de la Akane que no era _suya_.

Ella lanzó el balde de agua helada sobre su durmiente prometido, no pudiendo evitar el leve sentimiento de felicidad al hacerlo. Ella le demostraría cuan mala había sido su elección...

"¡La comida está lista, apresúrate o se nos hará tarde!" Akane disfrutó como la pequeña pelirroja saltó de su futon sorprendida ante el repentino baño.

"¡Finalmente! Estoy de vuelta~" La empapada pelirroja susurró.

La pequeña pelirroja no parecía estar enojada o asustada todo lo contrario, Ranma parecía estar feliz.

"¿Ehhhh?" Akane trató de entender la extraña reacción de Ranma, quien estaba saltando de la felicidad mientras hablaba para sí misma.

"¿Cuanto tiempo pasó desde que me fui?" Ranma preguntó mientras observaba los alrededores de su espartana habitación. Él había empezado a preocuparse después de estar viviendo en aquella realidad durante unas semanas, afortunadamente, no había sido necesaria ninguna acción de su parte.

¿De qué habla?, ¿Cuánto tiempo de qué?, ¿A dónde fue?, Eran algunas de las preguntas que se amontonaron en la cabeza de Akane, ¿Acaso despertarlo con agua fria le había vuelto loco?

"Eshhh, usaste más agua que de costumbre," Ranma dijo exprimiendo su camisa. "No creerás por lo que pasé."

Ranma decidió que su empapada camisa era una causa perdida, por ello la descartó y empezó a desvestirse.

"¡¿Q-qué cr-crees que haces, pervertido?!" Akane evitó la mirada, sonrojándose ante la repentina acción de Ranma.

"Cambiándome, pues una chica violenta decidió echarme agua mientras dormía, ¿Acaso no me ves?"

"Estás delante de mí, ¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza?" Akane decidió ignorar lo de 'chica violenta' pues era bueno que él pensará eso de ella, así ella podría convencerlo de cambiar el compromiso a una de sus hermanas, quienes eran más 'femeninas'.

"¡Ja! ¿De qué hablas, Akane?" La pelirroja preguntó en un tono burlón, dándose la vuelta para encarar a Akane. "No tengo nada que avergonzarme, ¿No te parece?." Dijo señalando con su pulgar su pecho, movimiento que dio énfasis a su exuberante busto.

Akane sintió una vena asomarse en su frente. Era irritante que su 'prometido' fuera más atractiva que ella, ¡Incuso él tenía un mayor busto!, que un hombre fuera mejor mujer que ella era un tema delicado para ella. Lo más insoportable era que Ranma también había demostrado ser mucho mejor en la cocina que ella.

Akane suprimió la extraña reacción que sintió de golpear a Ranma, una reacción que a medida pasaban los días se hacía cada vez más común.

Ranma habló antes que Akane pudiera expresar su desagrado.

"¿Por qué tienes el cabello largo?" Ranma preguntó tontamente.

"Desde hace años lo tengo así." Akane inclinó la cabeza hacía un lado, su anterior irritación había desaparecido siendo reemplazado por curiosidad. Para ella Ranma era una molestia, un pervertido y también era un gran **misterio**. Sus grandes habilidades de artes marciales, las extrañas miradas que él le dirigía y su asombrosas habilidades en la cocina, todo en él era un misterio para ella.

"¿Có- Ah!, con que era **eso**." Ranma suspiró, habiendo entendido todo. Él no había mágicamente aparecido donde debía estar, _esta_ no era _su_ Akane, este no era su hogar. Él continuaba siendo nada más que un huésped no deseado, una molestia, un extraño.

"¿Eso?, ¿De qué hablas?" Akane decidió preguntar.

"Jejeje~" Ranma soltó una risa nerviosa. "Deberías apresurarte o se hará tarde para ir a Furinkan. No creo que quieras enfrentarte a un corte de pelo cortesía del lunático director." Ranma cambió el tema, deseando que Akane olvidaría su pequeño desliz.

"¡Tienes razón!" Akane salió corriendo de la habitación de Ranma, satisfecha de no tener que compartir más tiempo junto a Ranma.

'¿Corte de cabello?¿Lunático director?' Akane sacudió la cabeza, concluyendo que su prometido estaba loco, a medida que el tiempo pasaba los defectos de Ranma parecían aumentar.

Ranma sintió alivio al ver Akane marcharse. Ranma volvió a su tarea anterior de buscar algo para vestirse, pues su actual vestimenta estaba totalmente empapada.

"Idiota." La pelirroja se regaño a sí misma, mientras buscaba su camisa favorita. Había hablado de más, creyendo que había vuelto a su _mundo_ cortesía de la peculiar forma con la que Akane le había despertado. Ésta _Akane_ también compartía esa desagradable característica.

Observando su entorno Ranma se dio cuenta que algo faltaba. Genma no estaba en la habitación.

'Seguramente Genma esté ebrio, celebrando la inminente boda con Soun.' Ranma resopló con desdén, _Genma_ no había logrado casarle con una Tendo y eso que él tenía casi dos años viviendo junto a ellas, cualquier plan de éste otro Genma sería completamente inútil, él bajo ninguna circunstancia se casaría con ninguna de ellas.

 **Grrrrrrrr.**

El estomago de Ranma demostró su descontento ante su actual estado de abandono, exigiendo ser alimentado inmediatamente o Ranma tendría que hacerse cargo de las consecuencias.

"Aún no es tiempo, no molestes." La pelirroja rebuscó en su pesada mochila, en busca de unos pantalones secos.

 **¡Grrrrrrrrr!**

Ranma decidió obedecer a su estomago.

"¡Ya voy!" Refunfuñando algo acerca de estúpidos estómagos Ranma se marchó de la habitación de huéspedes de los Tendo.

En realidad, Ranma no podía culpar a su estómago.

La comida de Kasumi era divina.

* * *

Después de un rápido cambio de genero, cortesía de la siempre presente tetera, Ranma era una vez más un hombre.

Ranma tenía un problema. Él no podía vivir sin la cocina de Kasumi, era totalmente dependiente de ella. Durante su viaje con Genma, él se acostumbró a comer comida en no muy buen estado, o despojar a algún incauto para alimentarse. Ahora simplemente no podía vivir sin ella, no después de tener años comiendo los deliciosos platos de Kasumi él se había convertido en un adicto, comer cualquier otra cosa le parecía... inadecuado.

Cuando Ranma se enteró que de alguna forma le habían enviado a _aquí_ , uno de sus primeros temores fue perderse la comida de Kasumi. Afortunadamente, sus preocupaciones resultaron ser innecesarias, pues ésta Kasumi cocinaba igual que la otra Kasumi, con la cual él había compartido durante años.

" **Grofff** " Un panda rugió con furia apenas contenida, fue totalmente ignorado.

Ranma continuó disfrutando uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, robar la comida de su padre.

'¡ **Que hijo tan ingrato tengo**!' Genma se quejó mediante uno de sus signos de madera.

Ranma ignoró a su padre, optando por despojar a Genma de su comida.

Genma decidió tomar medidas drásticas o de lo contrario podría perder toda su comida ante el voraz apetito de su hijo.

Ante su idea, Genma sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su felpudo cuerpo.

' **Te enseñaré a respetar a tu anciano padre**.' Genma golpeó brutalmente a su hijo con su cartel, rompiéndolo en pedazos al hacer contacto con la desprotegida cabeza de Ranma.

"¡Ay!" Ranma no pudo evitar el quejido de dolor que salió de sus labios. "¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, viejo?!" Se quejó, mientras sobaba su cráneo con su mano.

Genma no contestó, pues estaba ocupado devorando la comida de Ranma.

Que Genma se viera obligado a recurrir a un método tan directo, significaba que Ranma había mejorado mucho.

'¿Cómo pudo mejorar tanto?', Genma sacudió su cabeza, probablemente su perdida se debía a su jaqueca, después de todo él había estado bebiendo junto a Soun la noche anterior.

Genma esquivó el entrante ataque de Ranma, que consistía en arrojar sus palillos a velocidades sorprendentes.

El momento de distracción le costó a Genma el plato de Ranma, que ahora se encontraba en las manos de su hijo.

' **Deja a tu pobre padre comer en paz**.'

"No permitiré que toques **mis** croquetas." Ranma dijo de manera protectora.

Genma intercambió miradas con su hijo, y supo que sería una lucha hasta el último hombre en pie.

"¿Akane, Quién crees que gané?

"Genma, él es el maestro después de todo."

"¿Te gustaría apostar por ello?"

Ambos luchadores ignoraron la naciente conversación entre las hermanas Tendo.

Ranma fue el primero en moverse con intenciones de extraer venganza.

Genma se irguió en una postura defensiva, listo para bloquear y redirigir cualquier ataque de su hijo.

Y así ante la familia Tendo como testigo empezó una lucha épica entre los Saotome, una lucha que marcó el inicio de una nueva etapa para las dos familias.

* * *

Al fin y al cabo en esa mañana no sucedió nada en especial, solamente fue un día como cualquier otro en Furinkan, donde la violencia era el pan de cada día.

La retrospectiva era una palabra que Ranma desconocía, si él la conociera entonces nombraría su actual estado como retrospectivo.

¿Cómo había llegado aquí?, Él suponía que se debía al espejo o quizás se debía a alguna otra travesura mágica. La pregunta importante era; ¿Cómo puedo volver a casa?, La respuesta le evadía.

¿Tal vez debía salir en busca de algo o alguien que le envié de vuelta?, Ranma sacudió la cabeza. No tenía sentido vagar sin rumbo tratando de encontrar alguien con conocimiento para hacerle volver, o toparse con un poderoso objeto mágico. Él no poseía ninguna habilidad que le ayudara a rastrear un posible objeto mágico.

Ranma decidió esperar, con esperanzas que hubiera un tiempo limite o alguien simplemente le devolviera su lugar de origen. Además, en el peor de los casos podía esperar por la espada mágica que cumplía deseos.

Esperar sin hacer nada era su mejor opción, sin embargo, hacer esto no dejaba de ser aburrido.

"Aburrido~" Ranma soltó un suspiro con exasperación. ¡Todo era tan aburrido!, Kuno no consistía en ningún reto, él simplemente era una molestia. Demonios, incluso las discusiones con Akane le parecían insípidas.

"Pues, si mi clase te parece aburrida eres libre de irte, Saotome." El profesor le propuso sarcásticamente, una vena se asomaba en su arrugada frente.

"Gracias, eres genial profesor." Ranma se levanto de su asiento, dispuesto a marcharse de la aburridora clase.

"¡Lárgate ahora mismo!"

Ranma se marchó, obedeciendo las ordenes del irritado profesor.

Sus días en este mundo se habían convertido rutinarios, el intercambiar insultos con Akane, golpear a Kuno, ser presionado por Genma y Soun para cumplir el compromiso. Ranma estaba empezando a extrañar a sus prometidas y rivales, él no tenía mucho que hacer sin ellos.

Aburrido. Sus días en este lugar había sido sumamente aburridos y repetitivos, él había estado actuando como lo hacía siempre, es decir esperando a los retos, proclamaciones o embrujo para reaccionar de una forma u otra, tristemente él ya no estaba en **su verdadero hogar.** Las cosas seguían sucediendo al igual que él las recordaba, desde el malentendido con Akane hasta el estúpido compromiso.

Después de vivir durante casi dos años en Nerima, él sabía que no podía depender de alguien que viniera en su ayuda, si en verdad él quería volver tendría que actuar. Él no quería actuar al igual que lo había hecho antes, no quería estar atrapado durante meses repitiendo eventos pasados.

'¡¿Cómo puedo salir de aquí?!' A Ranma le era irritante tener que ponderar durante mucho tiempo sin hallar una respuesta concreta.

"¡Alto ahí!" Una voz le impidió a Ranma continuar con su camino.

Ranma chasqueó la lengua, sabiendo que una molestia había llegado.

El dueño de la voz era un hombre joven, vestido en un impecable Hakama azul, en su cintura descansaba un simple bokken.

Él era el auto proclamado **Relampago Azul de Furinkan** , Tatewaki Kuno, quien al ver que tenía la atención de su oponente se preparo para llevar acabo su discurso.

"¡Cobarde!, supiste que vendría y decidiste huir de mi justa fu-" El discurso cuidadosamente planeado llegó a un abrupto fin, producto de un impaciente Ranma.

"¡Aghh-!" Kuno exclamó indignamente ante el dolor que le asalto, cosa que en un futuro negaría rotundamente.

'¿Cómo?¿Acaso me golpeó?' Kuno se preguntó luchando para mantenerse en pie pues no había visto a Ranma moverse.

'Seguramente el vil hechicero usó una de sus viles magias en mi.' Kuno concluyó adolorido, la posibilidad que Ranma simplemente fuera mejor que él fue tan ridicula que Kuno ni siquiera lo consideró.

"Es inútil, eres demasiado débil como para luchar contra mí." Ranma le dijo con sinceridad, habiendo decidido no permitir que éste otro Kuno también le molestara, con uno en casa tenía más que suficiente.

'¡Viles mentiras!' Kuno quiso rugir un desafío ante las palabras del rufián, tristemente la 'brujería' de Ranma le había dejado sin aire, Kuno luchaba para pensar con claridad.

"Siempre que 'luchamos' terminas perdiendo sin siquiera estar cerca de la victoria, ¿Por qué continuas con esto? ¿Acaso crees que algo cambiará si lo sigues intentando?" Ranma preguntó con curiosidad, al recibir como respuesta un torpe intento de golpe continuó con sus palabras. "No puedes derrotarme en tu actual estado, quizás si entrenas lejos durante mucho tiempo... **podrías ganar**." Ranma le dijo con esperanzas que quizás sus palabras alejarían a el obsesivo Tatewaki por un tiempo.

Tristemente tratar de razonar con cualquiera de los Kuno era una tarea casi imposible.

"¡Basta de tanta cháchara!" Kuno proclamó al haber finalmente recuperado su aliento. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía?!, siquiera sugerir que él era 'débil', la estrella ascendiente del Kendo, quien a los 17 años esgrimía la espada con una gracia y gallardía que tan sólo un verdadero maestro de la espada podría esperar igualar.

"Lucha contra mi como un verdadero hombre, hechicero." Kuno declaró apuntando su Bokken hacia el rostro de Ranma.

"Con que eres igual de terco que **él**..." Ranma murmuró con resignación, su plan consistía en convencer a Kuno con sus palabras de lo poco saludable que era para él enfrentarle todos los días. Tristemente su 'plan' había fallando ante la impenetrable terquedad de Kuno.

Ranma reconoció el reto de Kuno, colocándose en una postura agresiva. Si sus palabras no funcionaban, pues haría lo de siempre, dejaría que sus puños se comunicaran donde sus palabras eran inefectivas.

Kuno saltó a la ofensiva con su bokken en alto, preparado para la gran batalla de la que serían testigos los cielos.

Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír con anticipación. 'Quizás esta vez Kuno me dé una buena batalla.' Pensó mientras evadía un poderoso golpe, por su mente nunca pasó la idea de la derrota.

Y así empezó la lucha entre dos hombres, uno de ellos luchó para defender sus ideales y el otro luchó por que era lo único que sabía hacer.

* * *

Decepción, había sido decepcionante su 'batalla' con Kuno.

La decepción era una sentimiento con el cuál Ranma no estaba muy familiarizado, desde muy joven había aprendido a no esperar nada de nadie, su padre se lo había enseñado muy bien con sus acciones, esto llevo a Ranma a aceptar con resignación las acciones de su padre con un aire de 'No hay remedio, así es como es él.'

Sin darse cuenta Ranma había dado por hecho muchas cosas, ahora que él se encontraba sin ellas. Los días se habían tornado desabridos sin Akane, _su_ Akane.

Tristemente, su continua estadía en este mundo tan parecido al suyo le había hecho más cercano a algunos oscuros sentimientos. El leve sentimiento de insatisfacción al despertar y ver que se encontraba en un lugar que no era el suyo, hasta la desagradable sensación de ser dejado atrás, abandonado y sólo.

" **Ucchan**..." El nombre de su mejor amiga salió de los labios de Ranma con tristeza. ¿Ella también se sintió así de **sola**?, no, seguramente para ella fue mucho peor.

'Todo cambió tan rápido' Pensó suspirando melancólicamente.

No, quizás la realidad era mucho peor. Quizás nada había cambiado, y él había sido el único que cambió, terminando siendo dejado a un lado. Seguramente todos continuarían su vida como si nada, Akane viviría al igual que antes siendo molestada por los pervertidos de Furinkan, Nabiki seguiría ganando dinero aprovechándose de los demás, Kasumi continuaría su pacifica y monótona vida.

¿Qué podía hacer?, era una pregunta que él antes no hubiera dudado en responder con un viaje de entrenamiento. Tristemente, ésta vez esa no parecía ser la solución a sus problemas.

Huir en un viaje de entrenamiento le haría correr el riesgo de perder la aparición de algún objeto mágico que podría solucionar su situación. Su mejor opción era simplemente esperar toparse con algún objeto mágico, ¿Puedo confiar que ellos me traigan de vuelta?.

Ranma no podía confiar en algo tan frágil como la buena voluntad de sus conocidos, no cuando algo tan importante dependía de ello.

Esta era la primera vez que Ranma se encontraba sólo.

Durante gran parte de su niñez y toda su adolescencia Ranma tuvo a Genma consigo, a pesar de lo poco confiable que su padre podía ser, Genma siempre había sido una constante en la vida de Ranma. Esta vez él tendría que salir victorioso a pesar de no tener a su padre junto a él.

Ranma sintió una pequeña sonrisa retadora asomarse en su rostro, a pesar de los oscuros sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su mente.

'¿Y qué si estoy sólo?' Ranma se preguntó con obstinación.

Era claro que las posibilidades estaban en su contra, lo que le había enviado a este lugar seguramente intentará impedir su regreso, pronto sus rivales y prometidas empezarán a aparecer buscando venganza, esto reduciría considerablemente su tiempo libre para buscar artefactos mágicos que le puedan ayudar, a pesar de todo esto Ranma rió.

"JaJaJa-" Sonaba forzada.

Después de todo, él había derrotado a incontables oponentes los cuales había sido mucho más poderosos que él. Él había ganado todas y cada una de sus batallas, sin importar cuán dolorosas o humillantes habían sido, eso no había cambiado, él era y seguía siendo el único y verdadero Saotome Ranma.

"Jajajajajajajajajaja~" Ranma rió con todas sus fuerzas, burlándose a sabiendas que tarde o temprano volvería a su mundo.

Su risa había cambiado por completo al igual que su estado animo.

El peculiar estallido de Ranma fue totalmente ignorado por los peatones de Nerima, quienes estaban acostumbrados a las excentricidades de los artistas marciales.

Una hermosa joven sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

* * *

Ella vivía en una rutina, una rutina en la cual había caído hace años. En un inicio había sido bastante duro para ella cumplir con su auto impuesto rol, hubo momentos en los que ella había querido desistir y tirar la toalla, después de todo ella era humana.

El paso del tiempo hizo mella en ella, quien en su momento despreció su monótona rutina de la cual era prisionera. Afortunadamente para su familia, el tiempo mismo se encargó de extinguir aquella llama que se había originado en ella.

Una nueva persona nació _aquél_ día.

La niña se vio obligada a crecer, convirtiéndose en lo que su familia más necesitaba. Ella era el pilar fundamental de su hogar, ella era Tendo Kasumi.

La cocina que antes había sido un campo de batalla se transformó en su templo, los quehaceres diarios pasaron de ser una molestia para convertirse en un bien necesario. ¿Podría ella ver a su padre sucumbir de nuevo a la tristeza?, o ¿Debería criar a sus hermanas en un hogar inestable?, Claro que no, _ella_ no lo hubiera querido así.

Kasumi le temía al cambio. Ella temía que si cambiaba podría convertirse en alguien que no disfrutara más de la rutina que había construido por tantos años. Durante años Kasumi se había convertido en el pilar que soportaba a toda su familia, ¿Que sería de ellos sin ella?

Hubo un momento en el cual Kasumi sintió miedo, y en un momento de egoísmo se negó a aceptar la carga que le pertenecía, pasando así la 'carga' a su hermana menor, Akane.,

Kasumi se sentía culpable, ella había colocado un gran peso sobre los hombros de su hermana. En el peor casos sentenció a su hermana a un matrimonio infeliz. Con esto en mente ella comenzó a vigilar las interacciones entre los dos prometidos, con esperanzas que algo parecido al amor surgiera entre ellos.

Los resultados fueron decepcionantes.

Akane estaba siempre a la defensiva, esperando que Ranma demostrara sus 'perversiones'. Kasumi tenía el presentimiento que su hermana estaba desarrollando el mal habito de intercambiar insultos con Ranma.

Kasumi había empezado a dudar de las acusaciones de Akane, pues ella no creía que él era un pervertido o como mínimo él sabía ocultarlo muy bien, pues durante la corta estadía de Ranma ella no había observado ninguna conducta inapropiada de su parte.

Ranma parecía ser una buena persona aunque un tanto peculiar, él no tenía tapujos a la hora de intercambiar insultos con Akane, enfrentamientos a los que a veces Akane ponía fin golpeándole. Esto le preocupaba a Kasumi, ¿Y si Ranma le devuelve un golpe a Akane? afortunadamente, hasta ahora eso no había sucedido.

Nabiki lo había notado y no pudo evitar preguntarle a Ranma.

"¿Por qué te dejas golpear?" Nabiki le preguntó, ella había sido testigo de la lucha entre los Saotome, y estaba segura que Ranma podía fácilmente esquivar cualquier ataque de Akane.

"Es algo normal, ¿No? **ella** también me golpeaba cuando quería..."

La simple respuesta de Ranma se las arregló para sorprenderlas.

Kasumi había comenzado a sospechar que Ranma había pasado por una relación abusiva, pues el aceptaba la aptitud de Akane como algo 'normal.'

Unos ruidos distrajeron el ritual de Kasumi, quien estaba preparando té para su padre y su amigo Genma.

"¿Ara~?" Kasumi se llevo su mano derecha a su mentón, un habito que había heredado de su madre, eso le había dicho Soun.

"¡¿Qué haces aquí, Ranma?!, tu deber es estar junto a tu prometida durante todo momento." La vigorosa voz de Soun resonó por toda la casa Tendo, haciéndole a Kasumi sonreír con tristeza. Soun parecía mucho más animado, algo que ella había estado intentando por años, los Saotome lo habían logrado en unos pocos días... era un poco injusto.

'Calentaré un poco más de agua para Ranma-kun...' Kasumi pensó a sabiendas que Ranma la necesitaría.

"¡Ja!, la marimacho ha vivido sin mi durante años, ¿que más da un día más o uno menos sin mi? además, ella tiene la fuerza de 50 hombres, ella estará más que bien." La arrogante voz de Ranma viajó por toda la casa Tendo.

"¡¿TÚ CÓ-!?"

"¡Déjale en paz, viejo amigo!" Genma trato de calmar a su futuro con-suegro. "Él es igual de bruto que un mono y sólo la mitad de sagaz, era obvio que no duraría mucho tiempo estudiando." Genma concluyo con un tono petulante.

"¿¡Ahhh~!? Estás buscando pelea, viejo calvo." La irritación era obvia en la voz del joven.

"¿Qué crees que diría tu madre si pudiera verte?" Genma decidió atacar a Ranma de otra manera, pues no quería terminar luchando tan pronto con el chico.

"Ella no se enteraría de nada, pues terminarías escondiéndote de ella como un cobarde, temiendo por el **pacto** ¿Ne?" Ranma escupió.

"Urkk-" Genma emitió un extraño sonido ante la acertada respuesta de su hijo.

"¿De qué pacto están hablando?" Preguntó Soun con curiosidad.

"¿Oh?, así que Genma no te ha dicho nada. En realidad es bastante simple, cuando tenía c-"

La explicación de Ranma fue interrumpida por un desesperado Genma.

"¿¡Cómo es que sabes tantas cosas que no deberías?!" Genma consiguió la excusa adecuada para intervenir.

"¡Jejejeje!, n-no s-se de qu-que hablas." Ranma quien no esperaba esto no supo como reaccionar, tartamudeó una respuesta.

"¡Tú no eres mi hijo!"

"¿Huh?" Preguntó Ranma alarmado. ¿Acaso le habían descubierto?

"Todo me parecía raro, desde tu maestría en las técnicas secretas hasta tu conocimiento acerca del pacto." Genma proclamó señalando de manera acusadora con su dedo indice al hijo que no era suyo. (?)

Ranma evitó la mirada avergonzado.

"No querrás decir que..." Soun no tuvo el valor de continuar.

Genma tomó la palabra una vez más. "Así es viejo amigo, así es." Dijo asintiendo sabiamente.

"¡Tu no eres más que un demonio que poseyó a mi dulce hijo!" Genma dijo secándose sus lagrimas con la manga de su sucio Gi.

"¿¡De qué estás hablando panda estúpido!?" Ranma dijo sintiendo una extraña mezcla de furia con alivio. "¡No estoy poseído!." Dijo irritado ante las tonterías de Genma.

"¡Demuéstralo entonces!"

"¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?"

"Fácil, tienes que decirme como aprendiste las técnicas selladas."

"..."

"¡Lo sabía! en realidad eres un demonio." Genma dijo cada vez más convencido que sus palabras eran verdad.

Soun jadeó sorprendido.

Ranma no pudo soportar más y explotó.

De un momento a otro la casa Tendo se sacudió. El tejado de la casa ahora estaba adornada con la silueta de Genma, quien por cada momento que pasaba se alejaba más y más de Nerima, dejando tras de si una estela de madera y polvo.

Genma salió disparado por los cielos de Nerima.

"¡ **Oni***!" Soun exclamó horrorizado.

Si las miradas pudieran matar Soun no estuviera más en este mundo. Afortunadamente para él, Ranma no poseía tal habilidad.

Ranma se alejó de Soun sintiéndose derrotado.

No era justo que el par de idiotas le hubieran arruinado su buen humor.

Ranma se marchó posando su mirada una ultima vez en el tejado.

Su arrebato emocional le había creado más trabajo, a pesar de ello se había sentido bien hacerlo, había sido una experiencia casi terapéutica. Quizás esa era la razón por la que Akane le golpeaba.

* * *

La mayor de las hermanas Tendo se encontraba en un dilema. Su futuro cuñado había demostrado una terquedad que rivalizaba con la de Akane.

La presencia de Ranma le inquietaba a Kasumi.

Él no debía estar _ahí,_ en el lugar que solo le pertenecía a ella.

A pesar de lo... incomodo que era tener que soportarlo, no había mucho que Kasumi pudiera hacer para impedirlo, decir algo sería descortés de su parte.

'¿Quizás no decir nada también es descortéz?' Kasumi pensó mordiéndose sus labios en una rara muestra de frustración. Después de todo Ranma era un huésped, un invitado y si el compromiso marchaba bien en un futuro serían familia, a pesar de ello sus acciones era inadecuadas.

'¿Por qué él tiene que usar **mí** cocina?' Kasumi se preguntó por enésima vez sin saber que hacer. Era inadecuado que él cómo huésped tuviera que cocinar, ¿Qué dirían los vecinos?

Tristemente Kasumi no podía intervenir, pues esta situación se debía a una estúpida discusión entre Ranma y Akane.

Todo había comenzado hace un par de noches, mientras las dos familias cenaban juntas. Akane había proclamado que ella como la prometida de Ranma era quien debía cocinar para él. Las intenciones detrás de las palabras de Akane habían sido obvias para todo el mundo que conociera de las habilidades culinarias de la joven.

Ranma había palidecido considerablemente ante la proposición de Akane, asustado terminó negándose a ingerir cualquier cosa que viniera de Akane. Akane no tomó su negación para nada bien (Al igual que Genma y Soun), Akane aseguró que su cocina sabría mil veces mejor que la de él.

Esa noche la familia Tendo aprendió que no era una buena idea retar a Saotome Ranma.

Ranma se tomó las palabras de Akane muy apecho y esa misma noche decidió organizar un concurso de cocina entre él y Akane.

Para sorpresa de todos la cocina de Ranma era pasable, deliciosa incluso. Ranma terminó venciendo a Akane por un muy amplio margen.

Su derrota no le sentó muy bien a Akane, quien optó por no admitir su derrota, proclamando que jamás admitiría que un hombre podía ser mejor cocinero que ella.

Ranma juró que le haría admitir su derrota.

La siguiente noche Ranma se apoderó de la cocina Tendo, él terminó preparando una muy extravagante cena que sorprendió a todos, tristemente Akane probó ser igual de terca y decidió no probar bocado esa noche.

Y cómo van las cosas parecía que Ranma no tiraría la toalla, pues, esta noche Ranma también se había apropiado de la cocina Tendo.

"¿Podrías pasarme un poco de azafrán?" Ranma habló mientras batía una sustancia desconocida en un envase plástico.

"¿Eh?" Kasumi dijo tontamente. "Ah, sí. Ten." Ella le entregó un pequeño envase de plástico.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?, puedo ayudarte si deseas." Kasumi reprimió su irritación lo mejor que pudo. Cuán molesto era pedir permiso para que le permitieran usar lo **suyo**.

"No." Ranma aplastó sin piedad la esperanza de Kasumi. "Akane diría que sabe bien por que tu lo cocinaste. Tómate un descanso y sal un rato, ¿por qué no visitas al Dr. Tofu?" Ranma colocó la sustancia amarilla en unos moldes de acero.

Kasumi reprimió el suspiro que amenazaba salir de sus labios, ¡¿Cómo podía decir eso!? cocinar era uno de sus deberes, así lo había sido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Kasumi no se atrevió a dejar la cocina en las manos de Ranma, ella estaba lista para intervenir si algo ocurría. Los encuentros de Akane con su cocina habían sido una experiencia desagradable para la joven.

Kasumi temía que Ranma terminará dejando un gran desorden, obviamente ella no pudo darle voz a sus preocupaciones.

"Tu comida es bastante buena, ¿Tio Genma te enseño?" Kasumi optó por saciar su curiosidad.

"Cuando él cocina todo terminado con un sabor a lodo y piedras." Ranma dijo con una sonrisa. "Alguien muy cercano a mí me enseño casi todo lo que sé." Agregó sonando melancólico.

"Te enseñaron muy bien, Ranma-kun. Me gustaría intercambiar recetas con esa persona." Kasumi dijo con sinceridad.

"Ella vive **en otro mundo**." Ranma respondió sin pensar.

Kasumi jadeó sorprendida.

"L-lo siento mucho, Ranma-kun." Kasumi expresó su pesar ante la perdida del joven.

Ranma evitó la mirada, incomodo. ¿Que más podía hacer?, si trataba de explicar su situación sería malentendido o tratado de loco.

La acción de Ranma fue malinterpretada por Kasumi, quien se sintió culpable, pensando que sus palabras habían lastimado a Ranma.

Un opresivo silencio se apodero de la cocina Tendo.

"Lo siento..." Kasumi se disculpó habiendo decidido que lo mejor era dejar sólo a Ranma.

Kasumi dirigió por ultima vez su mirada a Ranma.

¿Acaso ella no había pasado por algo similar?, una suave voz le susurró de manera casi acusadora.

En aquellos momentos de soledad Kasumi había deseado tener alguien en quien apoyarse, tristemente Kasumi no tuvo a nadie en aquél tiempo. Su padre había estado igual de destrozado que ella y sus hermanas habían sido muy jóvenes para entender el verdadero significado de la partida de su madre.

Quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si en aquel momento hubieran tenido alguien ahí para ellos...

Kasumi sacudió su cabeza despejando sus dudas. Ella haría lo que le enseño su madre, ella haría lo que creía correcto.

Kasumi acortó la corta distancia entre ella y Ranma, y con un poco de nerviosismo colocó su mano en el hombro de Ranma.

Ranma subió la vista con sorpresa ante el inesperado contacto, a pesar de esto no se apartó.

 _Ahhhh_ , Kasumi respiró profundo tratando de organizar sus pensamientos.

"Entiendo que sea doloroso para ti, seguramente pienses que nadie realmente te entiende, quizás yo tampoco pueda entenderte, aún así quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo. Yo estaré ahí para ti." Kasumi habló suavemente, diciendo las palabras que ella deseó alguien le hubiera dicho en su momento.

Ranma sintió un montón de cosas en ese momento, una de ellas fue duda.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó sonando realmente sorprendido, hasta ahora nadie había hecho nada por él sin tener algún interés, a excepción de Akane, **su** Akane.

"Es normal apoyarse entre amigos." Kasumi le explicó como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

Ranma asintió sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.

"G-gracias."

"Seguiré tu consejo y me tomaré un descanso." Kasumi decidió marcharse, lo demás dependía de Ranma.

"No te _vayas_." Ranma expresó su descontento a la idea. "Quizás si necesite un poco de ayuda..."

Kasumi le sonrió de manera cálida.

"Está bien. Por cierto, ¿qué estás cocinando?"

"Parmentier foie grass." Ranma trató de pronunciar lo mejor que pudo el nombre del plato.

"No conozco esa receta."

"Es una receta francesa." Ranma le explicó.

"Ara~" Kasumi frunció el ceño de manera pensativa. "Es un poco... peculiar."

Ranma sonrió amargamente, lo que hizo preocupar a Kasumi pensado que sus palabras le habían ofendido.

"Tienes razón, este plato me recuerda a un idiota..."

"Debe ser un plato difícil de cocinar." Kasumi bajo la mirada. Hablar con Ranma parecía ser un campo minado, cualquier paso parecía hacer detonar una pequeña mina.

"Para nada, fue fácil." Ranma infló su pecho con orgullo. "El problema fue como tuve que aprenderlo.."

Sin saber que decir Kasumi terminó expresando un simple 'Oh.'

Esto no pareció incomodar a Ranma, quien continuó con su monologo.

"Todo empezó cuando lo conocí, su nombre es Picolet..." Y así Ranma relató una versión editada de su encuentro con el heredero de la escuela francesa.

Kasumi escuchó atentamente la historia pronunciando uno que otro 'Oh' y 'Ara~' a medida que la historia ganaba intensidad.

Por momentos Kasumi se olvido del sentimiento de incomodidad que sentía al compartir su cocina con un extraño.

Esa tarde Kasumi y Ranma trabajaron juntos en la cocina mientras compartían historias de un tiempo pasado.

* * *

La noche había caído sobre Nerima, arropando a sus habitantes en un frío abrazo invernal.

En la casa Tendo se estaba llevando acabo una ordinaria escena, la familia Saotome-Tendo estaban cenando. Lo único que se podría determinar 'inusual' sería la ausencia de una de las hijas de Soun. Aunque al pasar de los días éste hecho se convertiría en algo común.

"Delicioso~" Ranma suspiró complacido, gracias a los esfuerzos de Kasumi el sabor de la comida mejoró mucho.

Akane no había bajado a cenar. Ella se negó a comer al enterarse que Ranma fue quien había cocinado.

Ranma aprovechó la ausencia de su prometida, comiendo la porción que le pertenecía a Akane junto con la de Genma, quien aún no había vuelto de su inesperado viaje.

Tristemente, el destino marcó que su tranquilidad debía llegar a su fin.

"Hoy estaban buscándote en Furinkan, Ranma-kun." Nabiki, la hija mediana de Soun le comentó a Ranma.

"¿Ya?, si sólo han sido unos cuantos días..." Ranma murmuró para sí mismo. "¿Quien era?" Preguntó con curiosidad jugando con sus palillos.

Nabiki le contestó con un gesto que Ranma conocía bien, ella extendió su mano izquierda con lentitud deliberada.

Ranma decidió ignorar a Nabiki, no tenía caso pagar por información cuando en su memoria tenía todo lo que necesitaba saber.

'¿Quién podrá ser?' se preguntó.

La respuesta llegó a Ranma con rapidez, después de todo ese encuentro había sido bastante memorable..

" **Ryoga**..." El nombre se escapó de sus labios. Había dado inicio, pronto los demás también vendrían a por él.

"¿Quien te dijo?" Peguntó Nabiki con genuina sorpresa.

"Jajajajaja~" Ranma rió con deleite, sus recuerdos habían probado ser fiables una vez más, con ellos podría esperar el momento adecuado para ser curado de su maldición, o incluso ser devuelto a donde pertenecía.

Ranma se sintió realmente feliz por primera vez desde el accidente con el orbe.

¿Cuáles serían sus reacciones al verme volver?, Ranma se sintió ansioso por saberlo.

* * *

 ***Oni:** Criaturas del folclore japonés, similares a los demonios u ogros.

Notas del Autor:

Pues me tomó un buen tiempo escribir, durante días no escribí nada. Cuando volví a escribir lo poco que tenía escrito no me convencía, y terminé por reescribir grandes partes de las escenas que tenía planeadas, al final nada salió como planee. A pesar de esto, no puedo decir que estoy inconforme con el resultado, todo lo contrario.

Tengo ideas acerca de los siguientes capítulos, aunque no puedo prometer nada, pues la diferencia entre como planeo una escena y como termino escribiéndola es muy grande.

Tenía planeado incluir a Ryoga en este capitulo, iba a ser una de las primeras escenas, tristemente no encajaba con la atmósfera que intenté crear.

No dejen reviews ni me avisen de errores ortográficos. (Usaré psicología inversa a ver si funciona...)

Saludos.


	4. Desafío

En un pequeño parque de Nerima se encontraba un atractivo joven de aspecto misterioso.

El chico vestía una camisa amarilla, junto a unos pantalones negros con rayas amarillas, nada fuera de lo común a decir verdad, lo único fuera de lugar sería el pesado atlas que reposaba sobre las rodillas del joven.

La tenue luz del sol anunciaba que pronto caería la noche. Esto no le importó al joven, pues él tenía un importante objetivo.

El tan esperado día estaba por llegar, después de una larga espera. Finalmente, mañana sería el día en el cual sería llevada a cabo su tan anhelada venganza.

Después de incontables años de diversas travesías y desventuras, Hibiki Ryoga había encontrado una luz en la forma de una hermosa joven - Aunque un poco ambiciosa.- La chica prometió que traería a su odiado enemigo al parque donde se encontraba. No había sido barato, la 'ayuda' de la chica le costó todos sus ahorros junto con muchas de sus pertenencias, prueba de ello era la ausencia de su confiable morral y su inseparable paraguas.

Mañana sería el día de la verdad en el que **él** pagaría por todos sus pecados...

Al derrotarlo se libraría de todo el rencor que había acumulado durante años.

"¡HaHaHaHaHaHa!"

De los labios de Ryoga salió una espontanea risa.

Hibiki Ryoga se sentó a esperar en la oscuridad de la noche, sabiendo que pronto tendrá su venganza.

* * *

Saotome Ranma estaba teniendo un buen día, para variar, tanto así que asustaba.

Su padre, Genma, no le había atacado mientras dormía. Ranma aprovechó esto y durmió durante unos minutos más. Demonios, incluso Akane pareció haberse apiadado de él, pues ella no le despertó con el inconveniente balde de agua fría que acostumbraba.

Ranma estaba disfrutando lo que parecía iba a ser un muy buen día.

Akane lucia una sonrisa, Ranma sentía curiosidad acerca del buen humor de su prometida, pero decidió no preguntar, sabiendo que lo arruinaría y terminarían discutiendo por alguna tontería.

Desde la cocina se escucharon pasos que se iban acercando.

Ranma observó a la cocina con impaciencia, lamiéndose los labios.

Él no tuvo que esperar por mucho tiempo.

De la cocina salió una hermosa joven, quien vestía un modesto vestido amarillo, sobre de el usaba un simple delantal blanco. La joven, Kasumi, lucía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, gesto que pasó desapercibido por su familia, pues sus miradas estaban fijadas en otro sitio.

La familia Tendo-Saotome miró con expectativa la deliciosa comida que sostenía Kasumi en sus manos.

Un golpe en la cabeza fue suficiente para atraer la atención de Ranma.

"¿Quieres que te pateé el trasero tan temprano?" Ranma miró con irritación a Genma.

"Desde que llegamos no has hecho nada más que comer y dormir, deberías salir en un viaje de entrenamiento para recordar viejos tiempos, lejos de las comodidades de la ciudad." El patriarca Saotome le miró con reprobación.

"También podrías llevarte a tu prometida." Añadió Genma sonriendo petulantemente ante el 'ingenioso' plan que se le había ocurrido. Si todo marchaba bien en unos pocos días las escuelas estarían unidas en santo matrimonio.

Ranma miró a su padre con irritación, después de todos el muy hipócrita era el culpable de todos sus problemas.

"!¿Y de quien es la culpa?!" Ranma había planeado marcharse por su cuenta, para salir en busca de una cura o objeto mágico que le ayudara en su problema. Tristemente, Genma se lo había impedido al amenazarle con usar a su más odiado enemigo para detenerle.

Genma no respondió ante la acusación de Ranma, pues estaba muy ocupado devorando la comida de su hijo.

"¡ **Arghhhh**!" Ranma rugió, arremetiendo ciegamente contra su padre.

"¡¿Qué haces?!, casi romp-!" Las palabras de Genma murieron en su garganta, cortesía de una brutal patada de su hijo.

"¡Idiotas! ¿¡Acaso no pueden dejarme comer en paz?!" Las acciones de los Saotome arruinaron el buen humor de la menor de los Tendo.

"No hay remedio, ¿ne? quizás deba empezar a **cobrarles** por cada cosa que rompan~"

"¡Nabiki!, ellos son nuestros invitados, no puedes hacerle tal desplante a mi amigo." Soun reprendió a su hija.

"Ara~" Kasumi contempló la nueva rutina en la cual había caído su familia con una sonrisa.

* * *

Saotome Ranma era un gran misterio.

Durante el tiempo que vivían juntos, él había demostrado muchas facetas; él había sido egoísta, violento, grosero, también había demostrado ser honesto y diligente.

Normalmente esto no sería una gran cosa para ella, si embargo, la curiosidad de Nabiki nació en el momento que Ranma luchó por primera vez contra Genma.

Nabiki podría aceptarlo si fuera tan solo eso, después de haber presenciado una maldición magica por primera vez Nabiki decidió no tomar nada por sentado, pensando que nada de lo que hicieran los Saotome podría sorprenderla. Cuan equivocada había estado.

En aquél momento, al ver a Ranma luchar con su padre le hizo despertar un misterioso sentimiento en ella.

Por primera vez en lo que parecían años, ella se sintió vulnerable.

Nabiki había crecido en un entorno relativamente pacifico rodeada de artistas marciales, quienes nunca levantarían su mano para atacar a una persona indefensa. Por ello al transcurrir el tiempo, ella creyó que estaba exenta a cualquier represalia de ellos, después de todo ella no practicaba el arte, para ellos ella era una simple e 'indefensa' mujer.

Ella estaba fuera de los limites, o eso era lo que ella siempre había creído.

La llegada de los Saotome había sacudido las creencias de Nabiki. Ellos no eran del tipo de artistas marciales con los que ella estaba acostumbrada a tratar. Genma era codicioso, egoísta y poco inteligente, de ser necesario ella podría manipularle.

El verdadero problema era Ranma, quien era un enigma para ella. Él demostró que era capaz de cometer viles actos, aunque después él lo negaría, ocultándose detrás del escudo llamado 'honor', Ranma era un **hipócrita**.

Él era peligroso, esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado Nabiki.

Ella no podía actuar como lo hacía con los demás artistas marciales. De hacerlo, existía la posibilidad de recibir una represalia en su contra. Más aún cuando él demostró ser capaz de ignorar a su conveniencia conceptos abstractos como el honor.

Nabiki no tenía idea de como lidiar ante el potencial peligro que representaba Ranma.

Ella comenzó a observarle, con las esperanzas puestas en encontrar algo que usar en contra de Ranma. Tristemente, sus observaciones no habían dado ningún resultado concreto. Su mayor pista era su drástico cambio de actitud, en un principio él había intentado huir con todas sus fuerzas en busca de una 'cura'. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber derrotado a su padre él no se marchó como había prometido, y por como iban las cosas parecía que la estadía de los Saotome en la casa Tendo sería larga.

Los instintos de Nabiki le gritaban que el repentino cambio de actitud de Ranma se debía a algo que había hecho Genma.

¿Qué exactamente? ella no lo sabía, esto no se mantendría así por mucho tiempo de eso ella se encargaría.

'¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Genma?' Era una pregunta que le había estado molestando por semanas, si tan sólo ella conociera como Genma le había manipulado...

"¡Qué importa!, ya lo averiguaré yo." Nabiki resopló con desdén.

El arrebato de Nabiki llamó la atención de su familia.

"¿¡Qué te sucede!?" Soun preguntó con preocupación. "¿¡Acaso tienes fiebre!?" Añadió sollozando lastimeramente.

"¿¡N-Kyaa?!" Nabiki no tuvo tiempo de responder la pregunta, pues su preocupado padre se abalanzó hacia ella, abrazándola.

"¡Se fuerte, Nabiki-chan! tu padre está contigo." Soun colocó su mano sobre la frente de Nabiki.

"No estoy enferma, papá." Nabiki respondió irritada.

"Déjame revisar." Kasumi intervino a favor de su hermana, colocando su mano en la frente de Nabiki.

"Pero hija, tú m-"

"Nabiki está bien, papá, puedes quedarte tranquilo."

Soun lloró lagrimas de alivio ante las reconfortantes palabras de Kasumi.

Nabiki decidió dirigir su atención a otro lado, no sin antes agradecer mentalmente a Kasumi.

Su otra hermana, Akane, estaba comiendo tranquilamente ignorando por completo su entorno. Al lado de Akane estaba sentando Ranma comiendo a velocidades sorprendentes.

'Que extraño ¿acaso pasó algo?' Nabiki se preguntó con curiosidad. Era una vista extraña verlos tan... callados, siendo que hasta hace unos días intercambiaban insultos.

Nabiki decidió ignorar sus ganas de comentar sobre el comportamiento de los prometidos. Ella tenía otra tarea que requería su atención, en otro momento ella se encargaría de averiguar la razón de su comportamiento.

"Ranma-kun." Nabiki le llamó con un tono falsamente juguetón. Curiosamente, ésta era una de las pocas veces que ella buscaba entablar una conversación con él, Nabiki notó con desagrado.

"Hn." Ranma asintió 'cordialmente' en dirección a Nabiki, acto que hubiera sido mucho mejor si él no hubiera estado lamiendo su plato.

"Que poco **varonil** de tu parte, Ranma-kun." Nabiki notó con satisfacción la manera que Ranma se retorció ante la mención de la palabra 'varonil'.

Ranma miró duramente a Nabiki, incitándola a terminar con lo que quería.

"Ah~ No me veas así que Akane se sentirá celosa, ¿No?"

Nabiki contó hasta tres esperando la inevitable reacción, conociendo de memoria la respuesta de los prometidos.

Akane chasqueó la lengua con molestia.

"Puedes quedártelo si quieres."

"¿?" Nabiki se sintió sorprendida ante la reacción de Akane, o mejor dicho, falta de acción. Normalmente Akane explotaba como un volcán en erupción ante la mención del compromiso.

"¿Qué es lo qué realmente quieres, Nabiki? Terminemos rápido con esto." Ranma añadió con una expresión que Nabiki jamás había visto en su rostro.

Nabiki decidió no indagar en la causa del extraño comportamiento de la joven pareja, por ahora.

"Tengo algo para ti."

Ranma murmuró algo que ella no pudo escuchar, mientras buscaba algo en uno de sus bolsillos.

"Toma." Ranma sacó unas monedas de su bolsillo y las colocó en la mesa Tendo.

Nabiki se encogió de hombros ante el gesto de Ranma, a ella ya le habían pagado más que suficiente por el pequeño 'favor'. A pesar de ello, ella aprovechó la oportunidad y agarró las monedas.

"El amigo tuyo, Hibiki, te envió esto." Ella le pasó un sobre blanco debidamente sellado, sobre el relucía en Kanji la palabra 'Desafío'.

"Con que era eso..." Ranma guardó el sobre en uno de sus bolsillos, dando por terminado el tema y reanudando su anterior actividad, comer.

Nabiki se sorprendió ante la falta de reacción de Ranma.

"¿No lo leerás?" Ella no pudo evitar preguntar.

"No."

"La lucha es para hoy, ¿No irás?" Nabiki se arrepintió de inmediato, con su pregunta había admitido haber leído la carta que le pertenecía a Ranma.

"¿Hoy?" El preguntó sonando levemente divertido. "Es demasiado pronto, seguramente el muy tonto agora mismo esté perdido en Kyoto..." Ranma resopló.

"¿No es inapropiado hacerle esperar?" Kasumi intervino.

"Es de Hibiki Ryoga de quien estamos hablando, él muy idiota no estará allí en menos de una semana."

"Ara~" Kasumi añadió no sonando muy convencida.

Ranma observó los rostros de las Tendo, para su desagrado ninguna de ellas pareció creerle.

"No hay remedio." Ranma se llevó una mano a su frente, preparándose para lo que venía.

"Todo comenzó cuándo me transfirieron a una nueva escuela, allí le conocí..."

Y así él compartió con las Tendo la historia de como conoció a Ryoga.

Otra vez

* * *

Esperó por lo que pareció toda una eternidad.

El amanecer pasó con una lentitud agravante, aún así Ryoga esperó obedientemente, sabiendo que debía evitar moverse lo menos posible, pues podría vagar en un dirección aleatoria, y terminar perdiéndose.

Poco después del atardecer la mente de Ryoga estaba llena de impaciencia, pues él sabía que a esa hora la mayoría de los estudiantes volvían a sus hogares.

La caída de la noche fue mucho más soportable para Ryoga, quien llegó a la conclusión que Ranma aún no había llegado a su punto de encuentro, pues esperaba que la impaciencia sacara lo peor de Ryoga, y terminara vagando sin rumbo para poder declararse vencedor por abandonar la pelea.

Y así Ryoga esperó, esperó y esperó hasta la media noche y nada sucedió.

En esa tranquila noche Saotome Ranma perdió por default...

Ryoga había ganado, después de mucho tiempo él probó la tan anhelada victoria.

A pesar de ello, Ryoga no se sentía victorioso. Era todo lo contrario, él se sintió deprimido. Después de años de dificultades y continuos sacrificios todo para obtener una triste e insípida victoria. ¿Acaso valió la pena?, era la amarga pregunta que rondó la mente del joven.

A medida que pasaron las horas Ryoga contempló todo lo que había sacrificado, las cosas a las que se había privado, incluso **eso**...

"¿Debo continuar persiguiendo a Ranma?" Ryoga se preguntó en voz alta, un habito que adquirió al vivir durante meses lejos de la civilización, una pequeña parte de él temía que perder la habilidad de comunicarse con los demás por la falta de uso debido a la maldición que adquirió en China.

¿Estás dispuesto a seguir sacrificando tu vida en otra inútil búsqueda?, una pequeña voz en sus adentros le preguntó.

Él se sentía agotado de todo.

La misma noche en la que Ranma perdió el combate contra Ryoga, Ryoga terminó perdiendo su norte, su razón de ser.

Esa noche no hubo ganadores, sólo hubo perdedores.

La noción de dejar de perseguir a Ranma era casi doloroso, hacerlo significaría reconocer que su venganza no poseía un significado. Sin embargo, continuar actuando como había estado haciendo durante tanto tiempo también se sentía inadecuado.

"¿Es mi destino tener que perseguirte eternamente?" Se preguntó amargamente, sintiendo el inicio de una lo que sería una dolorosa migraña.

Ryoga bostezó sintiéndose somnoliento.

Ryoga miró con irritación el suelo del parque que estaba cubierto con diversas hojas, o en otras palabras su improvisada cama desde que la ambiciosa adolescente le despojó de todas sus pertenencias.

Él decidió posponer su decisión para más tarde, habiendo optado por disfrutar de una merecida siesta. Cayendo en un sueño profundo, al poco tiempo que su cabeza tocó el frío suelo.

'Ven mañana, por favor...' Fue el ultimo pensamiento consciente de Ryoga antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Él había tomado la decisión de esperar por su rival.

Quizás no fue la mejor decisión, sin embargo, fue mucho mejor que la opción de matarlo para acto seguido cometer suicidio...

El chico de la badana esperó durante días, con la esperanza que su enemigo aparecería de forma repentina.

No había tenido suerte, ni la codiciosa chica ni Saotome habían aparecido ante él.

'¿ _Él_ también pasó por esto?' Fue una pregunta que rondaba la mente de Ryoga. Sus nervios fueron carcomidos lentamente producto de la angustiosa espera a le que se vio sujeto.

"¡Tengo que soportarlo!, tengo que demostrar que soy mejor que _él_."

Ryoga se esforzó para reprimir su debilidad. Él se había forzado a permanecer en el parque, sabiendo que si ponía un pie fuera no podría volver por semanas o meses.

A él le era difícil permanecer mucho tiempo en un lugar, pues él había desarrollado el habito de vagar en direcciones aleatorias, aún así él tendría que aguantar, después de todo Ryoga no renunciaría a su venganza por algo tan insignificante como el tedio. Tristemente, en su larga espera el tedio no era su único enemigo, el frió y el hambre eran unos tenaces oponentes.

Era una ardua tarea vivir sin nada para combatir el frío o la lluvia, cortesía de la ambiciosa chica, quien amablemente aceptó sus pertenencias como parte del pago a sus servicios.

Él no estaba feliz, a pesar que su cacería parecía haber llegado a su fin, al contrario, se sentía nervioso e inadecuado.

¿Quizás **él** se escapó de nuevo?, Ryoga se preguntaba sintiéndose inseguro. Su odiado enemigo era capaz de eso y más.

Ryoga apretó sus dientes con rabia, tan sólo pensar en él le enfurecía.

"¡Todo por culpa de ese cobarde!" Ryoga rugió estruendosamente, su voz resonó por todo el pequeño parque donde se encontraba.

"¡Si tan solo hubieras esperado por un día más **esto**... **esto**...!" Ryoga se llevó sus manos a la cabeza, "no hubiera pasado." Ryoga terminó débilmente bajando la mirada, casi lamentándose.

Ryoga golpeó con fuerza el tronco de un árbol, destrozándolo en el proceso.

Ryoga sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, negándose a ceder ante sus inseguridades. Él había dedicado gran parte de su vida en la búsqueda de venganza, si Ranma decidía huir otra vez él tan sólo le seguiría a donde fuera que sea, estaría como un espectro acechando, esperando el momento adecuado para destruir la felicidad de su odiado enemigo, al igual que él destruyó la suya.

Él era su **destino** , y Saotome Ranma no podría huir de él por siempre.

* * *

Ranma sacudió la cabeza con tristeza, preguntándose '¿Por qué me pasa esto a mii?'

El día había transcurrido normalmente, al igual que todos los días que había pasado en esta 'realidad' era un día repetitivo y un poco aburrido para ser sinceros. Sin embargo, tal cosa no le impidió a Ranma disfrutar de los placeres de la vida; comer, dormir y golpear a Genma cuando algo salía mal.

Todo marchaba 'bien', hasta que su dulce prometida intervino. Akane terminó enviándole a volar por los cielos de Nerima, cortesía del mazo de confianza de la menor de los Tendo.

'Quizás no debí decir que su comida tiene peor sabor que residuos tóxicos...' Ranma tomó una pose meditabunda, manipulando las fuerzas gravitatorias que halaban de él. '¿Tal vez se enojó por que le dije que he visto a hombres con cuerpo más femeninos que el de ella?' Añadió pensando en el fiel Ninja de Ukyo, Konatsu.

"Akane, Akane, Akane..." Repitió el nombre en un tono de voz condescendiente, ¡Era vergonzoso! a pesar del enojo de Akane ella no le había enviado para nada lejos, tan sólo unas cuatro o cinco cuadras en el mejor de los casos. Tendría que comentarle a Akane sobre la poca fuerza de su brazo, quizás incluso entrenarla un poco. Después de todo en ese estado los 'viajes' de Akane ni siquiera servían de entrenamiento de resistencia.

"¡Ja! mi Akane me enviaría a la ciudad vecina." Ranma sonrió ante los recuerdos de su mundo.

Ranma bajó la mirada, sabiendo bien que pronto tocaría suelo. Él se encontró con una desagradable vista.

Él se acercaba a grandes velocidades a tierra, su 'zona' de aterrizaje estaba desprovista de ciudadanos inocentes, eso era bueno, él pronto aterrizaría sobre una pequeña fuente de agua, eso no era bueno.

'¡Agua, siempre tiene que ser agua!'

Tristemente, era demasiado tarde para intentar cambiar su trayectoria, lo único que podría hacer en sus circunstanciarías era maldecir.

Y así lo hizo.

"¡Hijo de p-!" O eso intentó, pues el agua se tragó su voz.

* * *

Un repentino estruendo alertó a Hibiki Ryoga de que algo andaba mal, o quizás ese ruido marcaba que _algo_ andaba bien...

'¿¡Viniste!?' Ryoga se dirigió a la fuente del ruido, o eso intentó, pues terminó caminando en la dirección opuesta.

Él llegó a su destino a pesar de la dificultades, oscuros pensamientos se revolvían en su mente.

Ryoga caminó intentando hacer el menor ruido posible que podría alertar a su objetivo, y fallando estrepitosamente en el proceso.

Afortunadamente para él, su 'objetivo' no tenia la claridad mental para prestarle atención a sus sonoras pisadas o el sonido de sus constantes tropiezos con la vida vegetal del pequeño parque.

La fuente de la conmoción era una persona de quizás un metro y medio de estatura, vestía una simple camisa blanca, tenía alrededor de catorce años, también tenía un buen par de senos, junto con una hermoso y femenino rostro, saludable cabello rojo corría libremente por sus hombros.

Hermosa, ella era simplemente hermosa, una diosa hecha carne.

Ryoga devoró con avidez la delicada figura de la hermosa mujer, su sedoso y suave cabello carmesí, la tenue luz de luna se posaba en su piel color porcelana, el contorno de su figura resaltaba aún más debido a sus húmedos ropajes...

Sabiendo bien lo que sucedería, Ryoga se entregó con placer a lo inevitable.

Esa noche Ryoga perdió la batalla sin haber luchado.

* * *

"Estúpida maldición." La pelirroja se quejó amargamente de su suerte. La predicción de Ranma resultó ser cierta, ella terminó aterrizando en la pequeña fuente de agua, destrozando las decoraciones de la misma.

Ranma se levantó para observar mejor su entorno, ignorando con facilidad las piezas de cerámica que se incrustaron en su cuerpo.

El hombre transformado en mujer reconoció su ubicación fácilmente. Ella se encontraba en el pequeño parque Tanaka, que por cierto en su mundo dicho parque había sido destruido durante una de sus brutales batallas contra Happosai.

Ranma observó el modesto parque en el cual aprendió su más confiable técnica, el **Hiryu Shoten Ha**.

"Nunca le agradecí a Cologne..." Dijo con melancolía.

'La próxima vez que la vea me encargaré de decírselo.' Ranma se prometió a sí mismo.

 **¡Shrulp!**

El extraño sonido colocó a Ranma en un estado de alerta.

La pelirroja retrocedió un par de pasos con cautela, en espera de un grito de venganza, una proposición de matrimonio, un balde de agua o una prometida enfurecida.

Nada sucedió.

La falta de acción generó un leve sentimiento de anticipación en Ranma, quien no bajó la guardia.

"¿Quién está allí?" Ranma grito, habiendo sentido una presencia cercana.

"¡Sal ahora mismo o yo mismo te haré salir a la fuerza!" Ranma añadió ante la falta de respuestas.

Pasaron minutos y nada sucedió, el único sonido que llegó a los oídos de Ranma fue el contaste fluir del agua de la destrozada fuente.

Eventualmente la impaciencia sacó lo mejor de Ranma, quien no pudo aguantar más y se dirigió a la fuente del ruido.

Ella sabía lo poco inteligente que era caminar a ciegas en dirección a un posible enemigo, sin embargo, ella continuó.

¿Quizás fueron sus nervios los que le hicieron actuar así?

 **Gwrrr~**

¿O Quizás fue el hambre lo que la motivó?

Ranma continuó caminando ignorando el gruñido de su hambriento estomago, ella tenía una tarea que hacer después de todo.

La pelirroja llegó a su destino de manera ininterrumpida. En el camino ella observó que en algunos lugares la tierra estaba manchada de un extraño liquido de apariencia desagradable, Ranma no pudo deducir el origen del liquido, pues había grandes arboles que oscurecían su camino.

La pequeña pelirroja avanzó sin miedo ante lo desconocido.

Eventualmente ella lo **encontró.**

En el oscuro follaje estaba él, boca abajo y cubierto de el extraño liquido que ella había observado en su camino.

Ella se acercó al cuerpo, temerosa de confirmar sus sospechas.

" **Sangre**." Ranma reconoció la verdadera naturaleza del liquido, y concluyó que el origen de la sangre provenía de este cuerpo.

Ranma suspiró tristemente, sabiendo que había llegado demasiado tarde, el chico había perdido mucha sangre, todo estaba perdido y ella no podía hacer nada por él.

Ranma se acercó aún más al cuerpo, con esperanzas de poder encontrar alguna pista que le llevaría al culpable.

Ranma se detuvo cuando sus pies le llevaron lo suficientemente cerca al cuerpo que su zapatillas se tiñeron de rojo.

" **Ry** -..."Las palabas murieron en la garganta de Ranma, ella reconocía la camisa, y sólo había una persona que usaría esa fea combinación de pantalón y camisa.

La calma abandonó el rostro de Ranma, quien sintiéndose agitada volteó el cuerpo boca arriba. Sus sospechas resultaron ser ciertas, era **él**.

" **Ryoga**..." Ella pronunció su nombre con alivio. Ellos podrían no ser los mejores amigos, pero Ranma nunca le desearía algo drástico como la muerte a Ryoga.

Afortunadamente, el 'cuerpo' se encontraba respirando.

Convenientemente Ryoga recuperó la conciencia en ese preciso momento.

"¿Qué te pasó? ¿Dime quien te hizo esto? ¿Estás bien?" Ranma aprovechó este momento y le preguntó.

"E-eres he-hermosa..." Ryoga le respondió tontamente.

Tristemente para ella, el cerebro de Ryoga no pareció haber recuperado del todo sus funciones.

La respuesta de su 'rival' le molestó un poco a Ranma. Ella sabía bien que su forma maldita era hermosa, demonios, si alguna vez Ranma se encontraba una mujer lo mitad de linda que su forma maldita él se casaría inmediatamente con ella. A pesar de ello, no era el momento para estúpidos cumplidos.

"Responde a lo que te pregunté, idiota."

El insultó no pareció registrarse en el cerebro de Ryoga, quien recorrió con su mirada la deslumbrante belleza en la que se había convertido Ranma.

"¡Habla de una maldita vez!" Ranma sujetó a Ryoga por el cuello de su camisa, agitándole en el proceso. Una muy mala idea, teniendo en cuenta que al hacerlo le dio una muy buena vista de su húmeda y casi trasparente camisa.

Y así sin más, Ryoga se entregó ante lo inevitable. Otra vez.

 **¡Shrulp!**

Esa noche, Ranma descubrió que la sangre caliente no activaba la maldición.

La pelirroja fue testigo - y victima.- de la Técnica Sangrado Nasal Hibiki™

Ranma observó con desagrado su cuerpo, el cual se encontraba cubierto con el desagradable liquido. Ella se vio tentada a extraer retribución de el cuerpo caído de su rival, tristemente su honor no le permitía aprovecharse de alguien inconsciente.

Era irritante, gracias a las tonterías de Ryoga había perdido una camisa y un pantalón prácticamente nuevos -¡Tan sólo tenían cuatro años con ella!-, lo más molesto fue la sonrisa de Ryoga al perder la conciencia, era el mismo tipo de sonrisa tonta que el mostraba siempre que estaba cerca de Akane o Akari.

Ranma sintió un escalofrío ante su horripilante idea.

 **Gwrrr~**

Su estómago se quejó una vez más, molesto ante el total abandono al que le sometían.

Ranma chasqueó su lengua con molestia, ella no podía dejar a Ryoga así sin más a la intemperie, sin embargo, ella tenía hambre. Con toda seguridad el obeso de su padre aprovecharía su ausencia para devorar toda su comida.

¿Debo dejar a Ryoga sólo?, o quizás ¿Debo dejar que Genma devore mi comida? Ranma pensó buscando en el camino correcto.

Ranma tomó una decisión completamente basado en los valores y principios que le inculcó su padre.

La atractiva pelirroja se acercó al inconsciente Ryoga, sabiendo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Ranma dirigió sus pequeños brazos al cuerpo de Ryoga, hurgando con una rapidez y experiencia que harían de Genma un padre orgulloso.

Ella se marchó cuando encontró lo que quería, marchándose con unos cuantos yenes de más.

Esa noche, Ranma disfrutó de una deliciosa cena cortesía de Kasumi.

Extrañamente, esa misma noche nació una nueva leyenda en Nerima. Se decía que en las afueras de una reconocida clínica quiropráctica merodeaba el espíritu de una hermosa doncella cubierta de sangre.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Decide lidiar con Ryoga de esta forma, pues un encuentro entre éste experimentado Ranma y Ryoga sería demasiado predecible.

El siguiente capitulo está todavía siendo planeado, es la primera vez que subo algo sin tener una parte escrito del siguiente episodio. Por los momentos me enfocare en uno de mis otros proyectos mientras escribo ese capitulo.

No duden en escribirme si encuentran algún horror ortográfico, error gramatical, etc. Vuestro feedback me ayuda a mejorar como autor.


	5. Renuencia

Saotome Genma no era un hombre estúpido, por lo menos no lo era a tiempo completo. En cuanto a artes marciales y esquemas para salvar su pellejo pocos eran los que podían aspirar a igualarlo. Él era el hombre que había sellado al maligno ser conocido como Happosai, también era el creador de dos escuelas ocultas del Todo Vale, que por la peligrosidad que representaban tuvieron que ser selladas.

Hace un par de semanas Genma se había llevado una desagradable sorpresa.

¡Ranma había desconocido el compromiso! era una atrocidad la que había cometido su hijo, ¿cómo se atrevía a desobedecer a su pobre y sacrificado padre?, afortunadamente, Ranma se había retractado con el rabo entre las piernas, cediendo ante el edicto de su padre, como era debido. El que Ranma hubiera aceptado el compromiso era una pequeña fuente de alivio para él, sin embargo, las cosas se encontraban bastante tensas en la casa Tendo.

El chico sabía mucho para su propio bien, sin contar la extraña actitud que últimamente tenía su heredero. Él no podía permitir que las cosas continuaran así.

Por los momentos, lo más preocupante y urgente era el compromiso, Genma no era ciego para no darse cuenta que las cosas no parecían marchar bien entre Akane y su hijo, situación que dificultaría aún más la unión de las escuelas, al igual que su eventual retiro en el cual viviría como se lo merecía después de haber sacrificado tanto por el ingrato de su hijo, lo mínimo que se merecía era una buena vida a costa de Ranma ¿no?

Para ello, Genma tenía un infalible plan con el cual haría realidad su más grande sueño. Un plan del cual ni siquiera el terco de su hijo podría escapar.

Hoy era él día en el cual su grandioso plan sería puesto en acción, tan sólo tendría que asegurarse de la cooperación de cierta Tendo.

"Estoy cansado, saldré un rato a despejar mi mente." Genma se levantó de manera abrupta, abandonando el juego de Shouji que había estado compartiendo con su viejo amigo.

"¿Saotome-kun?" Inquirió Soun extrañado ante la actitud de su amigo. ¡Genma nunca abandonaba un juego! y mucho menos cuando se encontraba ganando... Simplemente no sucedía, o eso había creído.

Genma le ignoró, conociendo que su viejo amigo era un pésimo actor, no serviría de nada informarle de sus planes tan pronto, no cuando lo más probable era que Soun rompiera en llanto como una magdalena, alertando a las victim- ehem! prometidos.

Caminó estoicamente con pasos firmes a la puerta de la casa. Su futuro, la vida que siempre había querido pesaba ahora sobre sus hombros y las acciones que tomaría ese día serían vitales para la cristalización de sus sueños.

No tuvo que caminar mucho para llegar a su destino. El viejo tejado de una pequeña tienda de mascotas, desde donde podría observarla venir. Genma había ganado muchas habilidades bajo el innombrable, una de ellas era la de espiar mujeres sin ser detectado.

Paciencia no era una de las virtudes de Genma, sin embargo, debido a lo importancia de su misión esperó sin rechistar.

"¡Por fin!"

Sus esfuerzos rindieron frutos, y pronto fue recompensado con la aparición de la mujer que le ayudaría a realizar sus aspiraciones. Saltando de la azotea, Genma se dirigió a la calle, con intenciones de hacer que su encuentro pareciera una casualidad.

Ella le notó con rapidez, sonriendo con cortesía en su dirección.

"Oh. Buenos días, Saotome-san." Le dijo.

"Buenos días a ti también, Kasumi." Él le respondió fingiendo sorpresa, aunque en sus adentros estaba riendo perversamente. _¡Las familias serán unidas!_

* * *

La serenidad de la noche se había impuesto en Nerima, incluso el hogar de los Tendo no estaba exento.

Una sola figura se atrevió a desafiar la serenidad de la noche, dicha figura merodeaba por las cercanías de la casa Tendo. Al protagonista de esta historia esto no podría importarle menos. Ranma sabía muy bien que sucedería, y sabiamente había decidido mantenerse alejado.

Si todo salía bien tendría una loca menos en su vida.

"¿Sucedió algo en especial hoy? ¿Quizás algo con Akane?" Preguntó la hija mayor de Soun con un toque de curiosidad al notar la felicidad que emanaba del artista marcial.

"Na', la misma rutina de siempre ¿Por qué lo dices?" El artista marcial preguntó de manera distraída, cortando verduras a una velocidad sorprendente.

La sonrisa de Kasumi perdió un poco de su brillo ante su respuesta. Ranma se dio cuenta, pero prefirió no comentar nada acerca de ello.

"Pareces más animado que de costumbre."

Ranma le sonrió de una forma casi enigmática.

"Se podría decir que a partir de hoy tendré una molestia menos en mi vida."

"Oh."

En ese momento, en el segundo piso de la casa resonó un fuerte ruido.

"Parece que Akane también comparte tu buen animo, tanto así que olvidó que no debe practicar en su habitación." Kasumi comentó ante los continuos ruidos provenientes de la habitación de su hermana menor.

 _ **OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO~**_

Una espantosa risa que helaba la sangre se hizo eco en toda la casa, asustando a un cierto cerdito que se encontraba en las cercanías, el pobre animal terminó corriendo en un momento de pánico, perdiéndose en el proceso por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

"Ranma-kun."

"¿Dime?" Dijo tratando de sonar casual mientras sudaba internamente.

"Quizás deberías ir a ver como se encuentra Akane." Le sugirió Kasumi en un tono amable, Ranma no pudo evitar notar que su rostro había asumido una expresión de seriedad inusual.

En otro momento Ranma hubiera cedido con facilidad ante la inocente petición de Kasumi. Sin embargo, éste no era cualquier momento. Él no podía intervenir, era algo crucial, pues sus acciones marcarían el inicio de la obsesión que sentía Kodachi. Su mejor curso de acción era ocultarse en la cocina por la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, además sabia que Akane no iba a salir lastimada de ese encuentro con La Rosa Negra, de lo contrario hubiera intervenido a favor de Akane.

"Akane también es una artista marcial, estoy seguro que ella puede lidiar con la desquiciada de Kodachi..." Ranma le dijo, evitando la mirada.

"Oh." Ella asintió creyendo en sus palabras, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse un poco preocupada por su hermana. '¿Kodachi?' Kasumi no tardó en notar su desliz. "¿Quien es ella?"

"Una loca."

"..."

Él aguantó estoicamente las miradas expectantes que Kasumi continuó dirigiendo en su dirección.

Eventualmente los sonidos de violencia desaparecieron, ante el regreso de la aparente normalidad Kasumi y Ranma reanudaron su tarea en la cocina.

"¡Hey! ¿¡Y ahora quien limpiará esto?! ¡No es justo, vuelve aquí!" El grito de frustración de Akane se escuchó por todo el vecindario.

Oh bueno, no habían desaparecido por completo.

"Mañana quiero cocinar un plato especial para la familia, es importante que me dejes sola en la cocina, pues es una receta familiar." Kasumi le dijo alegremente, ignorando el torrente de insultos y maldiciones que provenían de la habitación de Akane. _¿¡Qué pensarán lo vecinos!?_

"Claro, no hay problema." Ranma dijo siguiendo el ejemplo de Kasumi.

"¿Podrías avisarle a los demás que la comida ya está lista?"

"Ya voy..." Ranma respondió juzgando que la posibilidad de encontrarse con la Rosa Negra eran escasas.

La idea de comer un plato especial preparado por Kasumi le trajo una sonrisa a su rostro, el no tener que colaborar en su preparación era una pequeña alegría extra. La verdad era que cocinar le resultaba un poco tedioso, sin embargo, las circunstancias le habían obligado a cambiar.

Había sucedido luego de haber estado a punto de casarse con Akane - otra vez - Ranma se había percatado que la próxima vez que le 'forzaran' a casarse con Akane sería la última, pues en sus adentros sabía que no tendría las fuerzas ni las ganas de resistirse.

Casarse con Akane no le sonaba tan mal, sin embargo había un GRAN problema; de hacerlo tendría que vivir todo los días restantes de su vida comiendo las monstruosidades que engendraba Akane. Y como Ranma quería tener una vida larga y saludable, tuvo que optar por la opción B; aprender a cocinar. Ya no importaba de que fuera un pasatiempo considerado 'femenino', pues para él cocinar se había convertido en un simple acto de supervivencia.

Sin embargo, necesitaba de alguien que le enseñara a cocinar decentemente, sus habilidades culinarias aunque aceptables eran limitadas y bastantes simples. Descartó a Ukyo pues ella traería más problemas de lo que valía, lo mismo sucedió con Shampoo, pedirle ayudar a su madre era algo peligroso y además tener que lidiar con ella francamente le atemorizaba. Ranma se vio obligado a recurrir a una experta en el tema, una persona la cual pudiera mantener en secreto su nuevo pasatiempo.

Tendo Kasumi fue su maestra, ella se convirtió en su tabla de salvación en medio de un mar de malas elecciones.

* * *

Un nuevo día se cernía sobre Nerima, infinitas posibilidades se entrelazaban en el hilo del destino. Era un día lleno de situaciones interesantes, un día lleno de aventura, de desafío. En este día nuestro protagonista se encontraba contemplando algo que ninguno de sus allegados más cercanos podría creerle capaz de hacer.

Ranma estaba pensando seriamente en estudiar.

Este nuevo impulso no nacía de un recién descubierto amor por la institución educativa ni mucho menos. Ranma simplemente se encontraba aburrido, así de grave era su situación.

 **CR-ACK!**

Un sonido de un duro golpe proveniente del Dojo sacudió a toda la casa Tendo.

"!Maldita sea!" Un grito de frustración le siguió al ruido.

Ranma ignoró el constante ruido proveniente del Dojo, sabiendo bien de quien se trataba.

El tedio que sentía era casi una tortura para él, quien casi nunca había tenido un momento para sí mismo. Desde su repentina llegada a éste mundo él se había encontrado con mucho tiempo libre en sus manos, lo cual era una bendición y una tortura a la vez.

"¿Estás segura que no te puedo ayudar?" Él le preguntó al análogo de su mentora, el aburrimiento le estaba matando, necesitaba urgentemente algo para distraerse.

"Lo siento pero no puedes, Ranma-kun." Kasumi le respondió de manera apenada.

Ranma hizo una mueca, adolorido ante el rechazo. Sin haberse percatado cocinar se había convertido en un buen método de distracción.

"Mañana podrás volver a la cocina..." La hija de Soun le prometió sin haber volteado de su lugar frente al fregador.

Ranma suspiró derrotado, habiendo llegado a la conclusión que no podría convencer a Kasumi de dejar ayudarle. Caminó en dirección al patio, resignándose a otro largo día vagando por las calles de Nerima en búsqueda de algo que le ayudara a volver a casa.

 _'Con un poco de suerte me encuentro con un retador o algo...'_

Un trueno resonó repentinamente, una lluvia igual de inoportuna le siguió, agriando sus planes en el proceso.

 _'Estúpida Lluvia.'_

Salir ya no era una opción viable a menos que quisiera pescar un resfriado.

Ranma suspiró pesadamente. "¿Qué puedo hacer?"

Un quejido proveniente del dojo fue la única respuesta que recibió.

Ranma dirigió su mirada en dirección al imponente edificio de manera pensativa. _Involucrarse más de lo necesario es una pésima idea,_ se dijo a sí mismo. Él había estado manteniendo su distancia con Akane por la simple razón que temía cometer un error, _otro_ error. Aunque fuera idéntica y actuara igual a ella, ésa Akane no era su prometida. Él no podía darse el lujo de olvidar, de dudar. Sería fácil car en la rutina de siempre, pretender que no había pasado nada, después de todo esa... mujer era idéntica a Akane. Sin embargo, no sería justo con ella, no sería justo con nadie...

 _'¡Es tan jodidamente complicado!'_ Y en verdad lo era, estar junto a ella era un constante recordatorio de lo qué había perdido, de lo que algún día iba a recuperar. Akane era la única persona de ése mundo que le hacía sentir así, parecía que al igual que antes Akane era quien le hacía sentir más intensamente...

"¡Ay!"

Dudó por un momento, sin embargo, la incertidumbre que sintió desapareció bajo capas de auto-engaño.

Había tomado una decisión.

Bajo la pesada lluvia en un minúsculo instante el negro se convirtió en carmesí, y cincelados músculos se convirtieron en piel suave.

Ignorando la familiar e irritante sensación del cambio, Ranma continuó caminando en dirección al Dojo, el ruido que durante horas había estado resonado por toda la casa se detuvo, casi cómo si estuviera aguantando el aliento.

* * *

Akane estaba enojada, hace semanas que se encontraba así.

Ella no tenía una fijación con esa desagradable emoción ni muchos menos, de hecho, ella odiaba estar enojada. Sin embargo, las últimas semanas habían sido francamente insoportables. Empezando con la desagradable sorpresa de su padre, el continuo acoso de Kuno, un prometido sexo-cambiante, los estúpidos rumores de la escuela, y ahora también tenía que asistir a una estúpida competencia contra aquélla loca de Ko- algo.

Ella tenía más que suficientes razones para estar irritada, enojada y mucho más. El que Hasta ahora no hubiera cometido nada drástico sólo se debía a su paciencia sin igual, tristemente, incluso éso se estaba agotando...

"Akane."

La inesperada voz le hizo saltar con sorpresa. Una muy mala idea, siendo que estaba practicando su equilibrio sobre una pelota.

"¡Ay!"

Afortunadamente alguien impidió su caída, teniéndola agarrada firmemente por la cintura.

Akane abrió sus ojos, que había cerrado por reflejo. Un par de ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada.

Ella reconoció de inmediato al dueño de esos ojos, la única persona que conocía con ese color de ojos. "Gracias." Le dijo sinceramente.

"No tienes qué, después de todo mi voz fue la que te hizo perder el equilibrio." La pelirroja le dijo con un poco de culpa, separándose de la otra mujer, viendo que había recuperado su equilibrio.

Akane sonrió aunque no tenía claro el motivo.

"Escuché que tienes algunos problemas con tu practica de gimnasia..." Ranma trató de sonar desinteresado.

Akane estrechó sus ojos, sintiéndose un poco ofendida. "¿Y tú pensaste que podrías venir a burlarte, no es así?" Su buen humor se había esfumado siendo rápidamente reemplazado por capas de amargura.

Ranma sacudió su cabeza esforzándose por mantener la calma. "¡Claro qué no!"

Ella resopló. _'¿Acaso cree soy tonta?'_ pensó con irritación.

"¿Entonces a qué viniste?"

"Es sólo.. es sólo que quería ver si necesitabas algún consejo o algo..."

"¿Tú?" Incredulidad se filtró por su voz. Ranma podía ser un poquito mejor que ella en artes marciales y cocinar, sin embargo, que la pelirroja supiera algo de gimnasia rítmica era demasiado absurdo.

Ranma se sintió un poco ofendido por la forma que Akane preguntó. "¡Hey! por si no lo sabes, soy el campeón indiscutible de Artes Marciales Gimnasia Rítmica" Infló el pecho con orgullo, recordando la forma que había derrotado a Kodachi, la anterior campeona. Había ganado el titulo en buena lid en lo que a él le concernía.

"¿Y qué ganaría en ayudarme el señor campeón indiscutible?" Ella preguntó sarcásticamente.

Ranma cerró la boca, sin saber que decir. Oh, claro que podía proclamar un simple; ¡Porqué eres mi prometida! aunque hacerlo no sería una buena idea, pues para Akane - al igual que para él - el compromiso era una fuente constante de discordia. Él tenía que evitar ése tema lo mejor que pudiera, siempre que no quisiera pelear con ella, claro está.

Por ello, se conformó con un simple. "Tú también eres una es-estudiante del Todo Vale, al igual que yo. No puedo permitir que el..." Ranma pausó por un momento, buscando la palabra adecuada. "Honor de nuestra escuela sea mancillado por la derrota. Mucho menos que un Kuno sea el responsable." Concluyó notando con un poco de alivio como la postura agresiva de Akane desaparecía.

Akane asintió imperceptiblemente ante la lógica de la pelirroja. "Seshhh, me hiciste pensar que te estabas enamorando de mi o algo... No quiero que te hagas ninguna extraña idea, con los pervertidos de Furinkan me basta." Ella le dijo a la defensiva, siempre que a ella se le acercaba un hombre tendían a tener intenciones pervertidas. A excepción del buen doctor, Tofu.

"¿Crees que soy cómo ésos idiotas?" Ranma resopló con disgusto ante la comparación.

"¿Es qué acaso soy poca cosa para ti?"

Ranma se mordió la lengua, evitando que se escapará su respuesta habitual. Él no quería discutir, bueno, y tampoco quería ser enviado a volar por el lluvioso cielo de Nerima. _'¿Por qué nada puede ser fácil contigo, Akane?'_ Pensó con amargura.

Ante su silencio, Akane empezó a emitir un aura azul creyendo que estaba siendo ignorada.

"Lo siento." Se forzó a decir, arrepintiéndose de haber entrado al dojo. Lo que le traían sus estúpidas ideas...

El mal humor de Akane se convirtió en sorpresa con un poco de cautela. Era inusual de su parte, pues lo poco que conocía de él es que era un hombre terco y bastante obstinado, un tonto con un orgullo enorme, que le impedía admitir sus errores.

"No debí entrometerme, hice mal en interrumpir tu entrenamiento." Admitió tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible, aunque por dentro era todo menos eso. _¡Ésa mujer si que le hacía irritar!_ , era increíble cómo Akane podía retorcer incluso la más inocente frase.

"Ra-"

Él ignoró sus torpes intentos de llamar su atención, no podía permitirse estar más aquí, junto a ella. No estaba de ánimos para discutir, no tenía ánimos para nada. Él no quería que ella se lastimara, no quería que Kodachi la lastimara... "Tan sólo quería ayudarte." Susurró para sí, no pudiendo evitar el sentimiento de amargura que le asaltó.

* * *

Ella lanzó un par de mazas al aire a la vez que saltaba, tratando de hacer una pirueta.

 _Tan sólo quería ayudarte_. La voz del innombrable resonó en sus oídos, haciéndole tropezar una vez más en una parte vital del ejercicio.

"¡Ay!" Akane se sobó el nuevo nuevo chichón que adornaba su cabeza. "Estúpido..." Se quejó con ojos llorosos. Desde que Ranma se fue le costaba horrores concentrarse.

"¡Yosh! Tengo que continuar, no puedo permitir que la tramposa de Kodachi me gane!" ella se echó ánimos, pues tenía que mejorar si quería vencer a la Rosa negra. Akane no podía perdonar las acciones de Kodachi en contra de sus compañeras, ni que decir de los destrozos de su habitación, demonios, si todavía su habitación apestaba a ese desagradable olor a rosas negras. ¡Ella le haría pagar!

 _Si tan sólo pudiera concentrarse..._

Akane saltó de nuevo a la vez que lanzó el par de mazas al aire.

 _Tan sólo quería ayudarte._

"¡Maldición!" Ella se quejó observando a sus adoloridas manos, ¡Así era imposible que lograra algo!, cada vez que estaba por completar algo aparecía la voz de Ranma para destrozar su concentración.

 _'Quizás deba disculparme con Ranma, con un poco de suerte deja de atormentarme esa estúpida voz...'_ Ella contempló la idea por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza. ¡Ella no se rebajaría ante nadie, mucho menos con un chico ¿quién sabe que estúpidas ideas se crearía en su cabeza?

Akane se levantó una vez más, preparada para continuar con la tortura llamada entrenamiento.

* * *

"Ara~ voy a buscar el botiquín."

Akane hizo una mueca, _¿tan mal se veía?_

"No es necesario, Kasumi." Ella trató de detener a su hermana, "se ven mucho peor de lo qué son." le admitió observando la galería de pequeños moretones que adornaban sus brazos. ¡Estúpida gimnasia rítmica!

"Si tú lo dices... aunque me sentiría mucho más aliviada si el Doctor Tofu te echara una mirada."

Las mejillas de Akane se tiñeron de rojo, ante el recuerdo del doctor.

Akane se forzó a hablar, al ver que su hermana tenía el teléfono de la casa en sus manos. "¿Sabes dónde está Ranma?"

Kasumi arqueó una ceja. Era bastante raro que su hermana preguntara por Ranma, normalmente era todo lo contrarío, Akane lo evitaba siempre que podía.

"En su cuarto, supongo. Hoy a estado bastante... decaído."

"Gracias."

Kasumi no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, pues Akane ya se había ido corriendo.

La sonrisa que floreció en sus labios era hermosa y sincera, lastima que no hubiera nadie para admirarla.

 _'Me alegra que Akane finalmente esté poniendo de su parte.'_ Kasumi pensó con felicidad, sabiendo que si su hermanita se daba a la tarea de conocer a Ranma se llevaría una buena sorpresa. Él era un buen chico a pesar de sus... numerosos defectos.

Kasumi se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina, dispuesta a darle el toque final a su plato especial.

"Ara~" Ella suspiró, sintiendo por un instante un punzada de... _algo_.

* * *

"¿Ranma, estás ahí?" Akane le llamó en un tono de voz bajo, casi inaudible, deseando en sus adentros que él no estuviera allí dentro.

"Hmm." Fue la respuesta que recibió.

Ella hizo un esfuerzo para ocultar la mueca que cubría su rostro antes de entrar a la habitación del chico.

"¿Qué quieres?" Él le preguntó.

 _'No parece estar enojado.'_ Akane sintió un poco de alivio ante ello. Ahora tan sólo tenía que disculparse y todo estaría bien... al menos para ella, si él decidía guardarle rencor no sería problema de ella. Ella tan sólo tenía que cumplir con su parte.

"Yo-"

 _¿Realmente vale la pena hacerlo?_ una parte de ella se preguntó oscuramente. Hasta ahora todos los chicos que había conocido no eran más que molestias que no aceptaban un NO por respuesta, que ella tuviera a un chico en casa ya era lo suficientemente malo, ella no quería que él malentendiera su amabilidad por otra cosa - al igual que el estúpido de Kuno - por ello, ella había sido especialmente hostil hacia Ranma.

"¿Tú qué?" Él le preguntó de manera expectante.

"Yo vine a..."

Akane se mordió sus labios con aprehensión. Era irritante que sus inseguridades decidieran salir a flote justo cuando se había decido a disculparse con el chico de la trenza.

"¿A qué viniste?" Él preguntó con un poco de impaciencia.

"Vine a disculparme, Ranma." Ella le admitió aplastando las dudas que tenía. La sorpresa en el rostro de Ranma fue incentivo suficiente para hacerle continuar.

 _'¿Acaso cree que soy un ogro o algo?'_

"Fue rudo de mi parte tratarte de esa manera cuando querías ayudarme..." Ella le admitió con culpa, haciendo una reverencia en dirección a él.

"..."

Ella se marchó ante el silencio de Ranma, no pudiendo aguantar más el insoportable silencio. "Comprendo que continúes molesto conmigo..." Mintió con un dejo de decepción.

"E-está bien." Susurró con renuencia, como si temiera lo que pudiera decir.

"No hay ningún problema, enserio..." Él continuó, soportando la incrédula mirada que recibió de su prometida, "ya hasta me había olvidado que habíamos tenido esa conversación." Le dijo con su mejor cara de poker.

"Eres pésimo mintiendo." Ella le informó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Hey! tan sólo me sorprendiste un poco con el gesto eso es todo."

"Hnn. No soy el ogro que piensas, yo... sólo estaba un poco irritada por la estúpida competencia que se acerca y terminé descargando mi enojo contigo." Ella admitió con un poco de amargura en su voz.

"Sé a lo que te refieres." Él asintió de manera comprensiva. Después de todo **ella** lo hacía todo el tiempo...

"¿Ella?" La peliazul preguntó con curiosidad, al parecer lo había dicho en voz alta.

Ranma hizo una mueca, maldiciendo internamente a su traicionera lengua.

"¿De quien estás hablando?" Akane le preguntó con genuino interés, Ranma tendía a hablar muy poco de cosas fuera de las artes marciales, y las pocas veces que lo hacia eran realmente entretenidas. Ranma tenía una imaginación muy vivida o simplemente había vivido una vida MUY extraña, ella todavía no creía del todo en su absurda historia del Feudo Del Pan.

"JaJaJa~" Ranma rió estúpidamente mientras devanaba sus sesos en busca de una distracción.

"No importa si no quieres decirme, Ranma." Ella le aseguró, viendo cuan incomodo se había puesto el chico.

El tono en el que Akane lo dijo le hizo retorcerse un poco, haciéndole sentir como un desgraciado. ¡Tenía que remediarlo de alguna forma!

"Ella se llama Ak-..." Ranma se detuvo abruptamente, ¡no podía arruinarlo! debía pensar en un nombre falso, él no era idiota para admitir que se trataba de ella, bueno de otra Akane. ¡Pensaría que estaba loco!

 _'Akako? ¡Demasiado obvio! Azusa? ¡Ni pensarlo! ¿Asuka? ¡Ewww! Yoiko? ¡Ella no es igual que el idiota de Ryoga!'_ "Akari." Él pronuncio el nombre de su 'amiga' con amargura ante su falta de imaginación.

 _'¡Yo y mi gran bocota! de tantos nombres que pude haber dicho...'_

"Oh~ bonito nombre, aunque un poco extraño. ¿Cuéntame cómo es ella?"

Y eso fue lo que él hizo, "Es una marimacho con la fuerza de cien hombres, con un temperamento que pondría verde de la envidia incluso al más violento de los gorilas..." Le dijo, recordando de todas las veces que le había golpeado con su desagradable martillo. Aunque a decir verdad la violencia de Akane no se comparaba con la espátula gigante de Ukyo, la cual era mucho más dolorosa... y ni que decir que el fastidioso habito de tratar de drogar su comida de Kodachi o los artículos mágicos de Shampoo.

"Suena como una persona horrible." Ella le dijo francamente aunque una parte de ella sintió el extraño impulso de golpear a Ranma, ¿Por qué?, ni ella misma lo sabía.

"Bueno... no eran tan malo así." Ranma se sintió un poco incomodo, era una extraña experiencia hablar con Akane sobre _Akane_. "Teníamos nuestras diferencias, y era bastante común que discutiéramos y nos dijéramos cosas desagradables. Pero al final era sólo eso, tonterías dichas en el calor del momento. Además de las cosas qué pudiera decir de mi, yo sabía que ella me ayudaría siempre que necesitara... al igual que yo." Dijo bajando la mirada, sonrojándose un poco ante la admisión.

"¡Que tierno!" Akane exclamó con un brillo en sus ojos. Las palabras del chico de la trenza habían despertado un poco de lo romántica empedernida que se encontraba oculta en ella. ¡Tenía qué saber más!

"¿Po-podrías contarme un poco más de Akari?"

Ranma retrocedió un poco ante la petición, temiendo que su boca - que parecía tener vida propia - le traicionara nuevamente. Tristemente, la tierna mirada de Akane le convenció de ceder un poco de información. ¿¡De todas formas qué mal le podía hacer hablar un poco de 'Akari'?!

* * *

Ryoga estaba perdido. Era un hecho tristemente común, el único problema con ello era que al perderse había extraviado las escasas pertenencias que poseía, y por si fuera poco estaba lloviendo.

Y claro, como siempre todo era culpa de su odiado enemigo, quien disfrutaba atormentándolo con sus enfermos juegos. Mira que atreverse a aprovecharse de él mientras soñaba con aquella diosa...

 _¡Maldito seas Saotome!_ Ryoga sintió ganas de gritar ante los cielos su frustración.

Y así lo hizo. "¡Bweee!¡Bwee!" O eso intentó, tristemente, su actual cuerpo le impedía expresar las profundidades de su odio.

"¡Ah! Que lindo~" Sus 'gritos' tuvieron el efecto de llamar la atención de alguien, quien le acunó cálidamente contra su modesto pecho, protegiendo al pequeño animal de la lluvia con su paraguas rosado.

'Cuan suave y calentito~' El cerdito se acurrucó disfrutando de las caricias de la chica.

"¿Estás perdido pequeñín?" El ángel de ojos verdes le preguntó, a lo que él respondió en afirmativo con un pequeño 'Bwee.'

"No te preocupes. Azusa cuidará bien de la pequeña Charlotte."

Ryoga sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su porcino cuerpo.

* * *

Notas Del Autor.

Pues me costó bastante escribir esto, con suerte los próximos no se demorarán tantos. Ahora mismo estoy publicando una nueva historia de Ranma - ¡Sí, otra más! - es que soy un poco masoquista, échenle un ojo si pueden.

A algunos les puede parecer que Akane está fuera de carácter, pues hasta ahora me he enfocado más en sus puntos malos. Tengan en cuenta que a diferencia del canon, Ranma realmente 'eligió' a Akane cómo prometida, éso la tiene a la defensiva, pues aquí no existe ese sentimiento de 'ellos contra nosotros' ante los esquemas de sus familias, pues ella piensa que Ranma realmente quiere tener algo con ella. Sin contar la escena con las innombrables en el baño... Así que es claro que las relaciones entre ellos no sean las mejores.

Por cierto, recuerden que Akane continua con su cabello largo, siendo que el enfrentamiento entre Ranma y Ryoga nunca sucedió.

¡Saludos! y no sean tímidos, anímense a dejar una review.


End file.
